BoF3: Walking Upon the World
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is a Breath of Fire 3 fan fiction, focusing on events after the game is over. It follows, Nina, Rei, Momo, and Ryu. There are spoilers for the game. It can get raunchy. To see full versions of later chapters go to http:dusks-witch.deviantart.com
1. Prologue: Waking Moments

Kaoru Kagome here. This is an old fan fiction of mine from the game of Breath of Fire III. I have decided to completely rewrite it, for the most part (especially since I started replaying the game), and also because I have matured greatly as a writer and now this story makes me cringe. So there are some things I'm keeping the same, and everything else is going to the Recycle Bin. Certain things are still valid, of course. Rei and Momo had a thing going and the game never got around to it. So I did. Originally, I had changed Ryu's name into Ladon and fluke of flukes you actually ran into THE Ladon later. At the time, I kept the name change because I liked it better and for plot purposes. Well, I've grown (and the story has changed), so his name stays Ryu (even though I still think it's stupid to name a dragon, Dragon—actually in the latest time of me playing I named him Shen—and I really like that much better…pity I can't use it). I hated what they did to poor Teepo in the game. So… I fixed it. Just so it is noted, this is a Rei/Momo and Ryu/Nina story. Yes, it's a romance. There will be HENTAI scenes in the original. I know some sites don't allow hentai, so I am deftly removing those scenes for those sites. If you wish to read them (ecchi), you should look me up at the website: http/dusks-witch. You'll find the full story there. Be warned, there are spoilers of the game in the story—and spoilers for Breath of Fire IV. Well, I hope you all who liked those characters and the game will enjoy my fan fiction. Enjoy! J

Breath of Fire III

Walking Upon the World

_After a Great War, those with power, guardians of the earth, became lost._

_God had ordered their destruction—and they were destroyed._

_Time slept. Power faded. Ages passed._

_A new God was born into a mortal body—born into a race of gods._

_He being mortal, made a family, made friends. Fell in love._

_He began a journey to find the truth of a time long ago._

_He came to those whose power had been lost—those who had been destroyed by God._

_Unto Him they bequeathed their power—making Him a God._

_At the end of the earth, He found God and faced Truth._

_There, He destroyed God._

_And became God Himself._

Prologue: Waking Moments

Rei followed Ryu and Nina, still a little perplexed at the situation he found himself in. In all the years following Balio and Sunder's attack on Ryu, Teepo and himself, Rei had never gone any farther east than Mount Myrneg. He'd stayed in the Western part of Wyndia, consumed by one thing. Revenge.

It had hit him hard, running into Ryu again. And the way it happened. Ryu had been alive the entire time and looking for them. He'd never believed that they were dead. Rei realized then, that he should've never given up hope that Ryu and Teepo might have been alive. He should've searched for them.

Teepo was gone. Rei looked ahead at the young man Ryu had become. His spiky blue hair bounced with his step. At least Ryu was all right. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts.

Rei looked around the Plant, wondering why anyone would eat 'enhanced' food. What was wrong with plain old food? And now, apparently, the enhanced crops were going bad. Rei couldn't help but wonder if they were ever good.

He went over in his mind how it was they had ended up here again. They needed a passport to get to Rhapala, so they could get to Angel Tower and speak to God. But Ryu was on the king of Wyndia's bad-side because the king believed Ryu to have kidnapped Nina, back when the whole Balio and Sunder thing was going on. According to what he'd heard last night at camp from Garr, the princess had runaway so she could travel with them. They had actually left on good terms with the king for saving the princess, before she decided to accompany them.

Anyway, they needed to get on the king's good-side again, so helping the princess with the weird stuff going on at the Plant would be a sure-fire way to do that. Or so they all hoped.

Rei wasn't too sure about it himself.

Right now, they were getting a good look at the Plant, going through everything, talking to the workers. Apparently, Dr. Palet, the guy in charge, has gone missing. Looks like things're getting worse.

Rei watched Nina interrogate one of the workers. Ryu was trying to have on an intimidating face, but Rei could tell that the young man was trying not to burst out laughing at the panicked looked of some of the workers when confronted with Nina. The little princess was quite a piece of work.

Nina gave this one spacey-looking guy a glare. "So, what do you think about the situation here? Have you seen Dr. Palet? Do you have any idea why the crops are all dying and the machines going haywire?"

"She's so beautiful. She's always with the machines, fixing them… I don't think she'd ever notice me. But she's still so beautiful… Oh, Momo…" the guy murmured with a longsuffering sigh.

Rei gave him a look of total confusion. "What?" He looked to Ryu and Nina, only to see the princess giggling behind her hand and Ryu grinning with a shake of his head.

The hell? "Ryu…?"

Ryu chuckled. "Sorry, Rei. Haven't you been paying attention? Momo's—"

"The person who's been fixing the machines. Yeah, Ryu, I was paying attention. But I don't see how it's funny. Especially, when this is supposed to be a serious situation over here?"

Nina giggled. "That's because Momo is also a friend of ours. She helped us get to Wyndia and saved us from Balio and Sunder once. It was just funny to hear him say something so different."

"Despite the fact that he didn't answer a single one of your questions?"

Nina looked over at the sighing man as he wandered off. "I don't think we're going to get much more out of him, do you, Ryu?"

Ryu shook his head and started to head toward another conveyer belt. "Though now, I'm curious. I didn't think Momo could produce that kind of reaction in someone!"

Nina started to follow him. "Ryu, that isn't very nice. Momo is very pretty. Why shouldn't someone sigh and pine after her?"

Rei saw Ryu give Nina a confused look over his shoulder. "Nina, Momo was never one to be, well… altogether there…"

Nina chuckled. "True. But just because she was a bit spacey, doesn't mean that she wouldn't be pretty and look after herself. I'm sure even Momo could make a man sigh after her. Even without paying any attention to him."

Rei looked back at the man they'd left behind as he got on the conveyer belt, after the two laughing people. "I feel bad for the guy who falls for her," he muttered.

Ryu and Nina continued to ask people questions about the Plant, but were already making it pretty obvious that they were looking for this Momo person. More than likely, she'd be able to tell them more about what was going on in the Plant, especially since she'd been working there for a while, trying to fix the machines.

Ryu spotted her first. He pointed her out to Nina, who tried to call out to her, but there was no response. Rei followed the pair all the way down until they were standing right behind the woman in question. All Rei could really see of her was two huge red braids—damn, that's a lot of hair—a blue overcoat, frayed, feathered ears, and a funny-looking hat. She was crouched down on the floor, dirt on that large blue smock of hers, and what was probably a lot of grease. A small copper-colored bot that had been standing beside her looked up with empty eyes and scurried to their side.

"Hey, Honey," Nina said, affection apparent in her voice.

The bot called Honey patted Nina's hand and then returned to the crouched woman's side. "Hmmm… What is it, Honey?"

She stood up and turned to face them, a determined glint in her large reddish eyes. Rei blinked. She _was _beautiful. On her small nose dangled a pair of round spectacles. Her lips were full and pouty, and her skin a clear, creamy white. Her cheeks were rosy from being out in the sun too long and working. The red hair framed her cream-colored face, creating a devastating contrast. There were smudges of dirt and grease on her skin, but it only made her look more enchanting, rather than not. Her ears faded from cream to a dusky gray to black at the frayed tips. They twitched lightly as she gave the three of them a once over. "Oh, the repair tools! Just leave them there, and thank you!" She turned back around and continued working on the machine.

Rei blinked in confusion and turned to Nina and Ryu. Nina was sighing and shaking her head. Ryu had dropped his face in his hand. Rei's eyes narrowed. Looks like the old friend didn't recognize them at all.

The little Honey-bot ran between them and Momo almost in an exasperated and agitated manner until Momo looked up again. "Hmmm… What is it, Honey? No tools?"

"Momo," Nina began. "It's us! Ryu and Nina!"

The redheaded woman blinked for a moment and then her ears perked up with realization. "Oh! Oh, my! It's been such a long time since I've seen you. Sorry, for not paying attention." She gave the machine behind her a glare and then turned back. "I've been so busy trying to fix all the reactors here at the Plant. Wow! I haven't seen either of you since Ryu died at Angel Tower!" She smiled. A moment of silence passed before she blinked and then stared at Ryu. "Oooooooh…!"

Rei smacked his hand onto his forehead and groaned.

Nina had her head down against her knees, arms wrapped around her legs and was sitting in the far corner of the tent, when Momo walked in. "Nina?" She went over to the younger girl and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I was so stupid, Momo. At some level I knew that even if Ryu helped me with the Plant—I knew my parents still wouldn't forgive him. Even though, he never did what they think he did. That's why I asked Rei to come instead. I should've known better."

"Well, I heard the plan was working fine there…"

"For a little while. I shouldn't have given Rei the tour of the castle. I really shouldn't have. I should've just stressed to my father to get the passport so you guys could go. But then what would've happened? I probably still would've sneaked out and tried to go anyway. And then Mother and Father would've hated Rei too."

"Things worked out though, didn't they?"

Nina looked up. "All that worked out, was that we got the passport! That's it!"

Momo blinked. "There was more that you wanted to work out?"

"Yes! No! …I don't know…" Nina sighed. "I wanted Mother and Father not to hate Ryu anymore. I just found him again after not seeing him in ten years! I…I wanted them to like him, like I do. That I'm the one who ran away and that it wasn't his fault. I wanted…" Nina dropped her head back onto her arms and knees. "I wanted my friends to be accepted by my family. I wanted to leave with you guys without having to run away again. I wanted to be able to be Nina, and not just Princess!"

"That's a lot of 'Wants' there, Nina."

"I know… I could've been smarter about it—I know it. But, but…"

Momo rubbed Nina's back and gave the young girl a smile. Must be rough, being a princess. "Was there anything about being back home that was good? I know, that when I'm feeling bad about something, I try to think something funny or good about it, and I feel better. Can you think of anything?"

Nina was quiet for a little while. Momo gave her a little squeeze and waited. Sometimes, it was hard to think of one of those funny things.

Nina suddenly gave a little giggle. Momo grinned and leaned her head down to look into the princess's lovely eyes. "What did you remember?"

"Rei," Nina said and then giggled again.

Rei? How was he funny? Momo blinked at her. "Eh?"

Nina straightened and grinned. "Rei was really funny, while we were there. He said the funniest thing to my father, and when I was showing him around the castle and we went to my room, he tried to go through my drawers."

Momo's mouth dropped open in shock. "What! How rude! Looking through a ladies' drawers!"

"He said it was a bad habit. Remember, Rei's a thief."

"I know…but still…"

Nina giggled. "And a couple of the maids whispered to me how handsome he was. One even said that maybe she should go out and find herself a good-looking man like I did! It was funny and embarrassing."

Rei? Handsome? Well, he _was _but… "Embarrassing?"

Nina nodded. "They were all acting like he was my boyfriend or something. I kept thinking to myself how silly it was because the one I was really supposed to bring…" She trailed off, flushing a brilliant red.

Momo smiled. "Ryu is the one you wanted them to say that about."

Nina put her hands to her cheeks.

"It's okay, Nina. Ryu is handsome too!" Nina gave a nervous giggle and Momo smiled. "It's okay to like Ryu, Nina. I think he likes you too. After all, he definitely liked you when you guys were little, why wouldn't he like you now?"

Nina looked up at Momo. "How do you know he liked me when we were little?"

"Well, it was obvious! He did so much to protect you, and sometimes when he looks at you, and gets caught by either Rei, Garr or me, he looks away and turns red." Momo giggled. "He's so cute!"

Nina's cheeks were still a flaming pink. "Really?" she whispered.

Momo nodded. "Really!"

Nina smiled and stared down at her fingers. "But, even though we like each other, all the messing up I've done with Mother and Father… Well, they'll never let me stay with him."

"He could stay with you…" Momo ventured.

Nina shook her head. "Mother and Father would never allow it." Nina sighed and looked over at Momo. "What am I going to do, Momo? I really, really like Ryu, but Mother and Father will never let me be with him. This may be the last time I ever get to be with him again. And what if…what if… What happened last time at Angel Tower happens again?"

"I don't think Garr is going to try to kill Ryu again."

"No, I mean… God wanted the Guardians to kill Dragons. What if God kills Ryu, because—because he's a dragon…"

Momo couldn't believe the line of questioning. It made sense, which was what scared her. They'd never even thought of that before. Momo gave Nina a fierce expression. "We won't let that happen. This time, we're all going with Garr and Ryu. This time, if God tries to kill Ryu, we'll all fight to save him!"

Nina smiled and threw herself at Momo, startling the older woman. Momo blinked for a moment, smiled and then hugged Nina back. "Feeling better?"

"Mm-hmm. I just don't know what to do when we all come back. How am I going to get Mother and Father to like Ryu…"

Momo stroked Nina's hair. "How about we not worry about it until it happens? We still have a whole adventure ahead of us. When we come back home, then we'll worry about it, okay? I'll even help!"

Nina was silent for a little bit before nodding and then snuggling into Momo. "Okay. I'll worry about it after we're all safely back home. Until then, I want to enjoy every minute I have with Ryu."

"Good for you, Nina," Momo whispered and put her head on top of Nina's. She looked outside, through the open door of the tent and saw Ryu and Rei laughing about something. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at the taller tiger man. He was good-looking. She shook her head. She would deal with that when they got back. Right now they had to focus on getting through this. Momo looked at Rei and Ryu one last time before closing her eyes.

They're both handsome, Nina. "We're in big trouble," she mumbled to herself and a sleeping Nina.


	2. Chapter I: Return from the Goddess’ Land

Chapter I: Return from the Goddess' Land

Ryu stared out into the desert, Rei, Nina, and Momo by his side. They had defeated 'God' or Myria…whatever she wanted to be called. But now what would happen? Ryu thought. He had finally fulfilled his destiny—he had avenged the senseless murder of his race, the Brood, and in the process had lost Garr—the Guardian who had prompted this search for God—to discover the truth, and had lost Peco…sort of. Ryu was still reeling from the fact that Peco had been Yggdrasil watching over them. He missed the little onion the entity had possessed and then assimilated. He knew Momo missed him a lot.

Ryu turned to everyone else and gave them a smile. It was hurting all of them, he knew. He knew that the trip back was going to rough on all of them. But they had each other. He'd never lose Rei again. Nina—he hoped—would always be with him. He looked to Momo and she gave him a wink. And so would Momo. At least whatever happened when they got home, he knew that they would face it together. They'd already gone this far after all.

"Ready to go home, guys?"

"Always," was Rei's groan.

Momo stretched. "I am starting to miss my lab."

Nina giggled. "I think Mother and Father are going to lock me in my room for the rest of my life when I get back home." She nibbled on her lower lip and gave Ryu a smile. "I'm ready."

Ryu grinned. "Then let's go home!"

The four arrived at the Oasis a day later. Fa'ah was just as hospitable as the day they had first arrived. At dinner that night Fa'ah was trying to pry out as much information as possible from the four. He was wondering at why they all felt a weight had been lifted from their shoulders…and why suddenly all the plants were beginning to blossom more. He said it was almost as if life was finally having a chance to grow.

Ryu said nothing to the mayor's comments; Nina only giggled. After the meal they all prepared for a good night's sleep before they began their return trip across the desert. They all knew they could've taken the teleporter in the Container Yard home, but they were willing to make the long trip for the sake of one last journey. Taking the teleporter would have given their quest an abrupt ending. This way, they had more time together. This way, they had time to figure out what they were going to do when they got home. They knew there going to be a lot of problems. Nina was the one worrying the most about it. Ryu knew what she was worrying about. Hopefully, they could figure out something. He didn't want to never see Nina again because of her parents.

Ryu looked at Rei and Momo who had just started another fight. He thought he and Nina had problems. Those two were constantly bickering. Ryu shook his head. They were impossible.

"Excuse me? Do you mind running that by me again?"

"I said, 'That smock you're wearing is going to give you the heatstroke instead of Nina if you don't get rid of it.'" Rei said with a taunting grin.

Momo growled menacingly. "'Smock!' I happen to like my tunic, and that's just what it is, you brain-dead muskrat! It's a tunic! Don't you know what a tunic is? And heatstroke?" Momo let out a humph. "The only one who should be worried about a heatstroke should be you! You're the one with the fur coat! Heatstroke, me? Yeah, right."

Rei stepped up to Momo and growled into her face. "I wasn't even talking to you! Why do you always butt in?" Rei shook his head and turned away. He shrugged. "Well, since you brought it up—weren't you the one dying of suffocation the last time we went through the desert? Miss Little _Engineer_? Why don't you use that pea brain of yours for something else than impractical gadgets? Like getting yourself some clothes that won't make you a burden when you pass out in the middle of the desert!"

"What! I'll have you know, _thief_, that I do not have a pea brain. If I did, there would be no way you would have been able to get anywhere. You would never have been able to get on our ship without me—"

"Which one? The one you 'fixed' but still couldn't get us out of the Inner Sea? Or the one you tried to blow a hole in and ended up attacking me?"

Momo didn't even stop to listen to Rei. "—You would never have been able to use the teleporters AND you would have never gotten out of most of the mazes that Myria still had around from the Techno Age!" Momo's eyes narrowed. "And I don't like the way you said, _Engineer._"

Rei whirled around and growled. "Well, then tough, Miss Big-haired, baggy clothed, braid-dead _Engineer._ I'll say it any way I want to."

"Argh!" Momo took out her bazooka and blasted Rei. Ryu heard Nina gasp. He blinked. Momo had actually gone and done it. She'd blasted the hell out of Rei. Her face turned red in embarrassment. She turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

Rei coughed, spouting black smoke from inside his mouth. He gave a low growl as he stared where Momo had been. His hands clenched. Rei looked so pissed…

Ryu couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing just watching a blackened Rei growl at nothing. The laughter just flowed out of him. He couldn't help it. Ryu kept seeing Momo's red face, and Rei's black one and by the end, his side and abdomen were hurting. He grabbed onto his stomach and toppled to the floor, he was laughing so hard. _It was just so damned funny!_

By the time Ryu started to calm down, both Nina and Rei were laughing just as hard as he was, their faces red and tears coming out of their eyes. He grinned and Nina, still chuckling as the girl began to calm down.

"Ryu," she began, between laughter, "I've never seen you laugh like that before!"

Ryu grinned. It's true. He chuckled again. They were finally free to laugh again.

Ryu turned to Rei who was wiping soot and tears of laughter off his face. "I sure made a fool of himself, didn't I?" He chuckled again. "She gets into a fit over anything!"

Ryu burst out cracking up again, reliving the scene in his mind. Soon they were all laughing again. Hard, rolling laughter that had Rei on the floor with Ryu while Nina was struggling to stay standing. It felt so good to finally be able to laugh again!

Momo stared up at the moon with a sigh. What was wrong with her? Whenever that tiger was nearby and he'd just utter one little bait, she would automatically take it. Why? Why couldn't she just ignore him and let him choke on his own saliva? Momo shrugged and gave a little sigh. What was it about him that made her always on the defensive and always ready to get into a fight with him? She shook her head and sat down on the dock staring into the shimmering river that sparkled with the glow of the moon. Always on the defensive…

_Admit it to yourself, Momo. _Her subconscious whispered to her. _You think he's incredibly handsome so you'll do anything to have him notice you._ Momo shook her head in refusal.

"NO! That's not it at all…" she murmured out loud to herself. "It's just that I've never had anyone tell me I was stupid before. Absent-minded, yes. But stupid?"

_He didn't necessarily call you stupid, you know._

Momo sighed again. "No, he called me a pea-brain. Close enough"

_You can deny it all you like, but I know the truth. You're in love with the man._

Momo snorted. "Yeah, right! In love? With him! With what's-his-name? I don't think so." She shook her head. "He's annoying, pigheaded, insensitive, a criminal and downright rude! He's much too physical for me. And I barely know him!"

_Barely know him? You just went on entire journey—that lasted months—to almost death with him. Because going up against a god is SUICIDE. Yet you lived. And on another note: all those are the reasons you like him…and the 'physical' stuff is just what you want the most._

"That's not true!" Momo said aloud. "All that man has is faults! He has no good qualities! I mean, he screamed my ears off when I blasted the Black Ship, and that was the first time he had ever spoken to me!"

_Had you spoken to him before that?_

Momo was silent as she stared up at the moon. "No…"

_Then what in the world are you complaining about?_

"I don't know… I don't know anything…"

Momo sighed as the conversation with herself ended. If the man in question ever knew that she had such long extended conversations with herself he probably would never let her live it down. He'd probably call her crazy as well as a pea-brain.

She shook her head. She wasn't a pea-brain…though she sure had felt like one earlier. She felt her face flame up again at the stupid thing she had done earlier. She had actually blasted him. She actually let him get to her that much. But she couldn't help it… He just… He just…drove her nuts!

Momo pounded her fist on the dock and she closed her eyes tightly shut. If she only hadn't snapped and given into the temptation to blow his head off. Then maybe she wouldn't be so embarrassed. But she'd done it and she felt like a fool for not holding her temper. Momo groaned. It's not fair. He's got more of a temper than her anyway.

She sighed and slowly stood up. If only there was something she could do to make up for her stupid behavior…

Suddenly, she heard a groan come from beneath the dock. Momo jumped, she was so startled. Her bazooka was loaded and ready for blasting before she knew it. She looked around but didn't see any monsters. She shook her head. Maybe someone was hurt? They had been through so much by now, that she assumed everything was out to get her. After all, she was already geared to blow it to smithereens.

Momo put away the bazooka and slowly lowered herself down to the dock and pressed her ear against the boards, listening from any other noise that could emerge from it. Another low groan sounded through the boards… Definitely the groan of someone in pain. Momo quickly moved to where the dock began and skidded down the bank of the river. Her boots hit water, but she was beneath the dock. She turned and saw a body half submerged in the water. She waded to it and saw that it was a young man. He groaned again and Momo leaned down to him, taking out a flashlight from her coat.

"Hold still. I'm here to help you. Let me make sure nothing's injured and then I'll help you out." Momo put the flashlight on him and saw a lot of violet hair floating on the water, and the man's face pressed against the land. He groaned again, while Momo was checking for injuries. "You're okay over here. Let me turn you over." Momo carefully began to turn the young man over, struggling with his weight.

She checked him out again, but found no immediate injuries. He seemed to be all right. She flashed the light into his face. "You all right…?" She blinked as she stared at him and then leaned closer, trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Tee-Teepo?" she whispered. She put down the flashlight and lifted his head gently. It really was Teepo! "Where does it hurt?"

The young man groaned again. "In…my…head…"

Momo nodded. "Okay. Listen. I'm not strong enough to lift you by myself, but I've got my trusty bazooka here that'll work as a lever, but I also need you to gather what strength you have so I can be your crutch. All right?"

The young man groaned again, and Momo took it as consent. Well, she just wasn't going to leave him there by himself. She made sure she was careful as she used the bazooka to get him at a level where she could carry him. She left her trusty bazooka underneath the dock as she began to hobble with him. Right now, getting him help was more important. "I'll be back," she whispered to her bazooka. Just to make sure, she double-checked to make sure he was who she thought he was. "You _are_ Teepo, aren't you? The dragon that's a friend of Rei and Ryu and got brainwashed by Myria. You're the one we fought, aren't you?"

The young man turned his head to the woman who was helping him. Momo could see that his eyes were hazy from the pain. She hoped he wasn't too badly hurt. "You. You're the one that helped Rei and Ryu defeat me… The red hair and glasses…"

Momo nodded and smiled. Her ears twitched happily that he'd recognized her. "Yep." She blinked and looked up at him. "But I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead."

Teepo shook his head as Momo began to make her way up the steep bank of the river. "I did die…I think. But then a white-green light bathed me in warmth…and I saw you, another girl, Rei and Ryu fighting Myria. I heard everything she said…and all of your arguments… And I finally realized my mistake. I didn't know enough about the Brood to judge my own race…and I knew myself and I knew Ryu…We weren't like she said we were… I realized what a fool I'd been, and that I had betrayed my only family…" He groaned. "It wasn't a nice out-of-body experience…"

"Shhhh…" Momo hushed. "It's all right, Teepo. Don't say anything else. We're almost there. Then you'll be with your family again."

Momo thought for a moment that Teepo tried to smile, but then it went away again. She wasn't surprised. His head must be hurting something fierce. She hurried as much as possible to the Inn, trying her best not to hurt him. She heard a couple gasps of pain, every time she lost her footing though. She hoped it didn't hurt him too bad.

When she got to the door, she tried to open it with her hand, but Teepo started to slide off her. She quickly got a good grip on him and he groaned again. She couldn't do it that way. She started to kick the door, hoping someone would hear her. "Ryu! Nina! Someone! Open the door!" Momo pounded on the door again. "Open the door, Nina, Ryu… somebody! Open it, I say!"

Momo could hear Nina's sleepy voice from the other side and the movement of the men as they started to get up. "The door's open, Momo. Why can't you open it?"

Momo was about to yell out why she couldn't open the stupid door, when it opened, revealing a yawning Nina and two disgruntled men behind her. But the present expressions didn't stay as they saw who stood beside her, who was getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

Rei and Ryu couldn't believe their eyes. "Teepo?" they murmured in unison.

Momo nodded and said, "Now will you hurry and help me! We're both soaking wet and I don't think he can stay awake for very long. He's got a head wound. Hurry up!"

Ryu nodded as Nina moved out of the way, and he and Rei took Teepo from Momo's arms. Teepo smiled up at the two and said sadly, "I'm sorry…I betrayed you both…I'm sorry."

Ryu smiled at Teepo as they placed him on a bed. Nina moved beside Momo and took her hand. Momo gave it a squeeze. She was worried too. "Don't be sorry, Teepo. You didn't know enough about the Brood to not believe what Myria was telling you."

Teepo smiled up at his two brothers and his eyes slowly slid shut in a restful sleep. Nina went to him and began to dry him and wrap him in warm blankets. Rei and Ryu turned to Momo who was staring down at the man in the bed in relief.

"Where did you find him?"

Momo looked up to Ryu and smiled. "I found him underneath the dock. I heard him groaning and thought he was a monster at first, but when I checked it out, I saw a person. So I made sure to see if they were injured and then I recognized him. He said something about an out-of-body experience, but I didn't really understand. I think there's more. He didn't tell me how he came back from the dead yet. I think we'll have to ask him when he wakes up and is better, don't you?"

Ryu nodded and looked down at Teepo. Momo watched Ryu look to Rei and smile. "We're together again."

Rei nodded and looked back down at Teepo, whispering, "We should all get some rest. Hopefully, by tomorrow, Teepo will be better. Though it'll probably be a while before we can start traveling through the Desert of Death."

Momo and Nina nodded in agreement. Nina gave Ryu and Rei a hug before taking Momo's hand. The redhead led the princess out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. "Let's leave them alone tonight."

Nina nodded in agreement. "I wonder how he got here?"

Momo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…"

Teepo woke up to a pounding headache and some really nice smells. He slowly opened his eyes, and even though the day was bright, it was nothing compared to the blinding light the redhead had beamed into his eyes the night before.

When the fuzziness cleared, Teepo recognized the figure turned away and growling. "Why can't that woman keep it down in there," he hissed.

Teepo heard a chuckle but didn't see a face. He recognized Ryu's voice the moment he spoke though. "Nina's trying to get Momo to stop cooking, so she could take over, and you know what that means."

Teepo saw Rei turn around and look at Ryu, even though Teepo still couldn't see the other dragon. Rei had a slight panicked look about him. "So it's either deal with the noise and possibly wake up the injured twit but actually have a decent meal to give him, or have peace and quiet and something inedible?"

"I could always get burnt rice balls from the faeries."

"No thanks. I'll pass."

A sweet very feminine voice suddenly filled the room. "I'm sorry, Rei. Momo says that Teepo is going to need some hearty healthy foods and she knows exactly what to make him. She isn't going to stop…"

"That's all right," Rei said. He had a nervous look about him. "Can't you just tell her to be a bit quieter about it?"

The sweet voice had a hint of amusement in it when it spoke again, "Actually, Momo heard you the first time and said, 'What is he talking about? Has he ever been in a kitchen before?'" Rei snorted and the voice giggled. "She's right, though, Rei. The kitchen at the palace was always really loud. That's why it was underground and there were thick walls all around it. To keep in the noise."

Ryu chuckled. "That and the acoustics in kitchens usually suck."

"Yeah, well, I don't know much about kitchens. I was smart enough to steal my food already cooked or have Teepo cook it for me."

"Do you want me to tell Momo anything, Rei?" the voice asked teasingly.

Rei shook his head. "Touché."

There was a giggling and then the sound of door shutting. At least a lot of the noise had been muted a bit. But Teepo still winced at the loud banging of a pot hitting an iron stove.

"Teepo?"

Teepo opened his eyes again and looked up at Rei. "Hey," was the dry-mouthed response. Teepo could hear the hoarseness of his voice. Damn, being brought back to life or whatever was a real pain in the ass.

He saw Ryu's face appear before him, beside Rei's. "You're awake."

"Hard not to be," was the hoarse reply.

Rei grinned. "Looks like you sound like you've got some of your spunk back. Maybe we can get you sitting up. Get that blood pumping again."

Ryu and Rei helped Teepo sit up. The violet-haired young man didn't know whether to be amused or humiliated, but he still smiled.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes, as the three marveled over being together again. Only the sounds of the 'kitchen', Momo's arguing with the food and cooking utensils, and Nina's quiet hushing could be heard.

Teepo smiled and closed his eyes, trying to calm the pounding in his head. How and where to begin? he thought. He licked his lips, and Ryu gave him a canteen not seconds after. "Thanks," Teepo rasped, before he downed the water inside. He heaved a sigh of relief and gave the empty container back to his friend. "I don't know where to begin…"

"Start with what happened…well, after the fight…" Rei whispered.

Teepo closed his eyes. "I don't remember much. I remember seeing you all from a distance, and hearing your arguments with Myria. How it all suddenly made sense, and how stupid I felt for not listening to you when you tried to explain it all to me. Ryu was right," Teepo said in disgust. "I only knew what Myria had told me, I knew nothing of myself. I should've listened to the people who cared about me for who I was. The ones who didn't care that I was Brood."

Ryu nodded. "Yeah, you should've listened to me."

Rei was about to open his mouth, but Teepo shook his head.

Ryu looked toward Rei. "How hard was it for you to fight Teepo, Rei? How hard was it?"

Rei closed his eyes. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever done. Especially after thinking that all these years he's been dead."

Ryu nodded. "It was the most horrible thing you've ever put us through, Teepo. You should've listened to me."

"I know," was Teepo's whisper.

Ryu grinned and gave Teepo a hug. "I'm so glad we didn't kill you."

Teepo shrugged. "I'm not sure if you did or didn't." He remembered the words that had resounded in his head after he had seen Ryu, Rei, the blonde girl and the redhead defeat Myria… before he had succumbed to the darkness.

_You're realization of your wrong has saved your own life. You have earned your life with your choice and your love for your family._

It was the acknowledgement of his stupidity that may have just saved his life. He still wasn't sure. "After I realized what an idiot I had been, while seeing all of you fight _her_… Something spoke to me. I don't know what it was or who it was, but it was warm and kind and told me that it was okay for me to live. Thanks to me not being a dumb ass anymore." Teepo lifted a shoulder in a small shrug. "I don't know if I owe that voice my life, or if I owe you guys my life."

Ryu grinned. "Maybe you owe both your life."

"And yourself for finally realizing what an idiot you were," Rei finished.

Teepo grinned. "Yeah, maybe."

The door burst open. Momo stood there, grinning, a steaming tray in her hands with at least 3 bowls of food and two loaves of bread. There was also a tray of shisu. Nina had a look of apology on her face and she was holding a jug and three glasses. "Food's ready!" Momo said.

Teepo watched Ryu chuckle and Rei let out a sigh. Teepo was about to ask who the two women were, when the larger of the two, the redhead who'd brought him here, put the tray on his lap. "I made all this for you. You need to get your health back and you're a dragon, so I figure you eat a lot." Ryu and Teepo blushed to their roots. "I even had some mackerel, vinegar, shaly seeds, and horseradish leftover in our rations! So I made you some shisu! The bread I made from scratch. Eat it all up, now!" Momo looked to Ryu and Rei. "I'm almost done with your breakfasts. You guys can come and get it on your own. Your legs work!" She put her hands on her hips proudly and her ears twitched.

Nina knelt down next to Teepo and gave him a glass and filled it with the water from the jug. "Here you go." She gave Ryu and Rei the other two glasses. "Um, here." She left the jug with Ryu and grabbed Momo quickly by the arm. "Come on, Momo. Let's finish up the rest of breakfast."

"Okay!" Momo rolled up her sleeves and closed the door behind her and Nina.

Teepo stared at the closed door with a mixture of shock and confusion. He felt like he'd crash-landed again. He looked to Ryu and then to Rei. "Okay. I recognize them both from the fighting and stuff. And I know the redhead saved me. But who the hell are they?" Teepo asked, just before his stomach growled.

Ryu laughed. "We'll explain while you eat. There's a lot to tell."

Rei was still looking at the door with a worried look on his face. "Do you think we'll really have to go out there to get our food?"

After Ryu told the story, Teepo had more specific questions. He wanted more details on the Brood and the Guardians, and how Ryu came to the conclusion he did. Teepo knew he had been wrong about himself. He wanted to know as much as possible and only Ryu could give him all the information he craved. He also asked more specific questions about Nina and Momo since they were the two still with Rei and Ryu. Teepo got from the story that Ryu was sweet on the princess of Wyndia, which seemed to be complicated but mutual. Teepo asked a lot of strange questions about Momo, mainly because he couldn't see how she fit into the grand scheme of things—other than being handy to have around with the machines and stuff. Luckily, Momo hadn't been there to hear most of those questions, though Rei certainly would have loved to see her face when Teepo did ask them the question and how he got his answers.

After they told him everything, and answered his questions, Teepo said, "I'd like to go to Dragnier, Ryu. Then I'd like to go home with you guys... If that's all right."

"All right!" was Rei's response. "What kind of comment is that? Teepo, you and Ryu are the only family I've got. Were you planning on living somewhere else?"

Teepo gave Rei a nervous laugh.

Ryu watched Rei rant at Teepo and Teepo begin to rant back and felt himself relax. They were finally a family again. So first to Dragnier, then home.

"What are you getting all mad about, Rei! It was just a question!"

"Yeah, and a stupid one! Sounds like you didn't get beat enough the last time."

"One on one, Rei, and I'll whoop you!"

"I doubt it, Shrimp!"

Ryu grinned. Sounded like Teepo was getting better.

Rei and Ryu bought Teepo some clothing and armor, weapons and items for the journey across the desert. Teepo still couldn't believe they had actually made it across the first time. Nina giggled at his startled expression when they went to the edge of the Oasis and stared into the desert. Ryu grinned. It would definitely be an interesting trip back…

And it most certainly was.

Ryu rolled his eyes as the sun began to come up over the sand dunes of the Desert of Death. He began to set up the camp just as Momo and Rei began their latest heated argument. Teepo shook his head as he and Nina helped Ryu with the tent. They ignored the two who were currently at each other's throats.

Teepo whispered to Ryu as they set up the camp, "Does Rei always get into fights with her? Or is it just something that comes and goes? Because all I've ever seen them do together is fight."

Nina giggled, overhearing the whispered question. She stood beside Teepo and gave him a huge smile. "They're _always_ fighting. One would wish they would get over it and finally admit what they feel for each other." Nina winked. "Isn't that right, Ryu?"

Ryu rolled his eyes heavenward. "One would wish."

Teepo lifted an eyebrow. "What do you to mean? You mean Rei doesn't fight with her because he hates her guts? He fights because he likes her?" The incredulous sound of his voice and Ryu burst out with laughter.

Nina giggled and answered Teepo with a wicked grin. "Likes her? They're probably in love with each other but they're both so stubborn that they probably won't ever admit it to each other." Nina shook her head.

Ryu nodded. "And before the fighting there was only silence. They didn't even speak to each other until the first fight. After that it was either fighting or hurling insults back and forth behind each other's back."

Nina shrugged. "Any one who got eyes can tell that they're crazy about each other, but they'll never admit it."

Ryu chuckled and stopped working to watch. "They're fun to watch though." Nina rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion, making Teepo shake his head. Ryu only grinned and winked at Nina, while the shouting of two furious people continued.

"That is the North Star! Trust me! I know what I'm doing and we're supposed to go south of it!"

"No, that isn't the North Star. That is. I know what I'm doing, you don't. I have an excellent sense of direction and you know where I get it from. I didn't survive this long just on strength alone, you know. That is the North Star."

"No, it isn't. That's the false North Star. I know it because it's almost directly east of the Evening Star."

Rei growled. "You don't even know left from right, let alone east from west! You're facing the wrong way! You wouldn't be able to find your way out of a library let alone the desert! Let me handle this! After we rest we go South and South is in that direction!"

"No, it isn't, you pigheaded tiger!" Momo shouted back into his face.

"Pigheaded? Who's being pigheaded! I just told you the right way! Why do you insist on arguing! You don't know anything about directions! All you know about is machines and that won't do us any good in the desert! Look, _engineer,_ and let me do the navigating in the desert. You have no idea what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing! You just want to be difficult and I'm not as pigheaded as you are! Your skull is thicker than solid concrete!" Momo stood up on her tiptoes and scowled up at Rei. "I know which way to go and its not that way!"

Rei's hands clenched, as if to wrap themselves around her neck and squeeze. "It is that way, you obsessed computer-brained woman! You're just being stubborn because you know you're wrong!"

"Obsessed! I'm not obsessed, pompous thief! And I'm not wrong! You are and you just can't admit it!"

Rei growled to the sky. He stared down at her his eyes blazing. "Just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, you—"

Rei growled and grabbed her. He slammed his mouth down on top of hers so she couldn't say another word. Momo didn't even know what hit her. One moment she was about to tell the insolent tiger off and the next she had the softest lips pressed against hers robbing her of speech and mind. Her brain exploded into chaos. She couldn't even see properly anymore. Everything suddenly went hazy.

Rei grabbed her close and caressed the soft lips beneath his harshly. He just wanted to shut her up. He didn't expect the loudmouth to be soft…and to taste good. His hands tightened on her shoulders as he held her closer. But when she sighed into his mouth and her hands lay against his chest in surrender, he finally realized what he was doing and he tore her away from him, his breathing harsh.

Momo blinked in confusion, her eyes blurry and glazed, her entire body dizzy and disoriented. She'd been…and now… huh?

Rei just stared at her, all his senses geared up. Her eyes were dazed from his kiss and her lips were swollen. It filled him with the urge to kiss her again just to make sure she stayed that way and didn't get annoying on him. Rei shook his head and let her go, taking a step back. Rei could feel Ryu, Teepo and Nina's confused stare. Rei closed his eyes and didn't even think. He just turned and stalked away.

Momo stared at retreating back in confusion. She was about to take a step after him when she realized what she was about to do. Her brain came back into functioning capabilities again. What was wrong with her? _What was wrong with him?_ One moment he was growling at her, calling her terrible names and the next he was making her mind chaos. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't think a kiss was supposed to do that. How'd he do it? She tried thinking back on it, and almost made herself dizzy. She shook her head. He was being weird. After he…he…kissed her, he pushed her and walked off. She shook her head again. It probably didn't even happen. She's having hallucinations. That's what it was. Probably from the growing heat.

Momo scowled at no one in particular as she made her way to the tent. She stopped when she saw Teepo, Ryu and Nina staring at her. Teepo had a totally baffled look on his face, Ryu's eyebrows were arched up, and Nina had a hand over her mouth and was giving Momo a shocked look. "What?" She grumpily got to work on the tent, inciting the other three to keep quiet and finish it off.

Rei couldn't believe himself. Why the hell had he done that? That was just nutty. Where had he gotten the impulse to kiss her? Why had he just gone and done it? What on earth made him do it? How did it even happen? It just wasn't like himself… But it had worked shutting her up. Rei stopped in his tracks, startled at the turn his thoughts had taken. But he couldn't deny it, it had worked. Rei grinned sheepishly to himself as he made his way back to the camp.

"Well, doesn't that just beat all?" he murmured to himself. That kiss had effectively silenced her…and it hadn't half-bad either. Maybe that would work every time? Rei shook his head as he entered the tent, seeing Ryu asleep against the wall of the tent with Nina sleeping on him with her head on his shoulder. Teepo was falling asleep into the diary, and Momo was in a corner snuggling into herself, her light snores the only sound in the room.

Rei grinned as he sat down on the cushion on the floor. He shrugged to himself as he slowly began to fall asleep… _Doesn't that just beat all…_

Ryu sighed in relief as he caught sight of Horis. At last, they had finally crossed the desert and hopefully he would be able to find some peace and quiet in the Faerie Village before they went into Dragnier. The only problem he could foresee was the factory; he was in no mood for more monsters…ugh. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was Momo and Rei's constant bickering that was driving him nuts. Nina and Teepo were also suffering from the hotheaded tiger and the mouthy engineer's disputes over this and that and then they'd argue some more. Ryu shook his head as they came closer to the enthusiastically waving Horis.

"You're back! You actually made it back. Then you defeated the goddess? Of course you did, what am I saying? I could feel the freedom flow from across the desert! Hurry, Ryu, Griol is waiting your arrival… who is the young man with you? I don't remember him."

Ryu rolled his eyes and with Teepo and Nina beside him he approached Horis. Rei and Momo stayed behind growling and scowling at Horis. The old ex-dragon hadn't even noticed their dirty looks. Ryu introduced Teepo and told Horis everything about the other dragon. Horis' eyes widened in amazement. "Then you better hurry all the more! Griol is going to be completely amazed at the entire situation! Well hurry and get a move on…what's wrong with them?" Horis asked, his gaze turning to Momo and Rei.

Nina giggled. "They're very upset at you, Horis on the note you gave us it told us to go west not east, so we ended up really lost because of your directions."

Ryu grinned. "If I recall you weren't exactly too thrilled with Horis either, were you, Nina?"

Nina humphed. "I had a right to be. I almost died of heatstroke! My delicate constitution could only take so much."

"Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry. I had no idea I wrote it wrong!"

Nina shook his head. "We figured. Because we kept coming back and you never tried to fix the mistake. It wasn't until Ryu remembered what you said the first time we spoke that we realized the mistake."

Ryu smiled until he felt Teepo tapping him on the shoulder. Ryu lifted an eyebrow at his friend. Teepo motioned to behind them and Rei and Momo were at it again. But this time they were arguing over who was going to beat up Horis first.

Ryu grinned. Only those two would argue about that in front of their supposed victim. He turned to the old dragon and could see the sweat of worry building. They were effectively torturing him for his bad directions. Horis looked ready to run into the desert himself just to escape the furious couple.

Nina turned to Horis with a smile. "Hope they take out their anger on each other instead of on you."

Teepo and Ryu burst out laughing at Horis' eager nod. Rei and Momo continued their heated argument on who was going to be the first to damage and beat up Horis.

Griol couldn't believe that there was another dragon with power. Two members of the Brood that hadn't given their power away? It was a miracle that Ryu had managed to defeat Myria and give life and freedom to the world again. Now everything was just as it should have been…free.

Griol told Teepo everything he could about the Brood. Teepo could barely believe it. He had already heard so much from Ryu, but this just made it all the more real to him. He felt even more the fool. Ryu comforted him afterward, for he could understand the power behind the story, and the feeling of foolishness for believing in the lying goddess. Nina then told all of the dragons about what had happened and what they had discovered. She even told them about Garr's death.

That night, the tribe of people that once were Brood, held a feast. In honor of the battle Ryu and the others had fought, in honor of Garr, in honor of Teepo's understanding and healing. The party ran for hours and hours.

Ryu wandered out of the tent and through the forsaken village, heading toward the shrine of Ladon, the Dragon God. He felt as if the Ancient Dragon God needed to be told about what happened as well, about everything that had occurred. So he too could celebrate, or at the very least, find peace.

_"Ryu."_

The young dragon blinked in surprise as he looked up, trying to figure out who had spoken. The broken carving seemed to pulse with energy and it took much of Ryu's courage not to take a step back.

_"You have nothing to fear from me. I am only an empty voice of a distant past, long forgotten. My very essence seeps away and becomes a part of you, even as I speak."_

"What?" Ryu couldn't believe it. He shook his head, trying to make sense of what was going on and feeling…strange, all over his body.

_"The Elder gave you the all the power of the Brood. You have the power to destroy this world or recreate it. Everything you do upon this land will affect every life upon it. Using this great power, you have defeated Myria, the God of this world._

_"You are now God."_

"What!" Ryu took a step back, feeling strength tightening his muscles and power coursing through his body. He could feel the Kaiser in him clawing at his insides, demanding… But demanding what, Ryu was terrified to find out.

_"You wield unimaginable power. You are the God of this world. Its fate lies in your hands."_

"I'm not a god. I'm just a dragon. I'm just Ryu. I don't want to fight; I don't want the power." Ryu wrapped his arms around himself, trying to quell the sudden trembling.

_"Even now you absorb what is left of my entity into yourself. You are now becoming the Dragon God—the God of this land. You will walk among the people and they will only sense your power, never knowing that it is God whose path they crossed."_

"No! I don't want this!"

_"Good…"_ the voice cracked and began to fade. _"Those who desire the power will wield it unjustly. Your responsibility will weigh upon your shoulders and guide you down the right path." _The voice became nothing but a whisper. _"The world is your hands—and they are good hands…"_

The voice of what once was the Dragon God Ladon vanished into the air. Ryu was shivering on his knees, arms wrapped around himself, and tears streaming down his cheeks. His body felt numb as he slowly lifted his head to stare at the disfigured image of a dragon. "What about Teepo? He's a dragon too. Why am I God? Why?"

Teepo found Ryu passed out half an hour later. At first, Teepo assumed Ryu had drunk himself into a stupor and passed out when trying to walk it off. But as he approached his friend and stooped down to shake his shoulder, his arm and hand darted back, a cold sweat starting to build between his shoulder blades. "Ryu…?" he whispered hoarsely, feeling torn between awe and terror.

"Teepo, what's wrong?"

The purple-haired young man whirled to face the Wyndian princess. "Nina…" he whispered hoarsely, shaking his head, amazed at what he sounded like.

"Teepo, you look like you've been scared witless. Is something wrong with Ryu?" She approached them both and bent down beside them. "He seems to just be sleeping."

"You don't notice?" Teepo spat out, unable to help himself.

"Notice?" Nina asked, wrinkling her nose. She looked back down to Ryu and stared at his sleeping form. Moments later, Teepo holding his breath to see what would happen, she turned back to him, as pale as he was.

"Teepo…"

"Mm-hmm…"

"What happened to Ryu?"

Teepo looked down at his friend—his brother—and turned back to Nina with a twisted smile. "Ryu seems to have become a god, sort of… I guess."

She bent down to Ryu and lifted him off the floor, kneeling beside him and putting his head on her lap. She smoothed away the hair from his face and shivered as she did so. "Yes, yes, he has, hasn't he?" She paused and moved a finger down the length of his nose. "After all, Myria's gone now. And he has all the hidden power of the Brood. He's the only god that exists now." Nina stifled a hysterical giggle. "I'm in love with God? How does this make any sense?"

Teepo opened his mouth to offer some sort of comfort, but was cut off when Ryu began to rouse from his slumber. His deep blue eyes fluttered opened and he stared up at two of the people he cared about most in this world. He smiled up at their worried faces. "Guess I must've fallen asleep."

Teepo felt all his worries go away. His entire body relaxed and he could sense the same happening to Nina. Ryu may have the power of God—may even be a God—but he was still Ryu, first and foremost. "Yeah, you did, you idiot," Teepo answered. "Come on. Get your lazy butt up. Griol has got one more toast for us. And you've got to see Rei and Momo, they're worse now that they're totally sloshed."

"Toast for what?" Ryu asked as Nina and Teepo helped him up.

Nina grinned up at him. "A toast for luck in the journey we're about to begin."

Teepo matched Nina's grin. "The journey home."


	3. Chapter II: The Normal Lives of Heroes

Chapter II: The Normal Lives of Heroes

They left Dragnier soon after and made a pit-stop at the ring of flowers nearby.

Teepo had the time of his life with the faeries. It took everyone at least an hour to introduce them all to Teepo, and then it was time to actually have some fun. Teepo was amazed at the fact that Ryu had helped the faeries build their home so well. He gave his friend a sidelong glance, remembering the night in Dragnier and was no longer surprised. Ryu had changed their world, just like he would change the rest of it. Whether he meant to or not. Teepo thought for a moment that he might have been jealous of Ryu's power, but just thinking about Myria and the outside world that he knew so little about made him realize he was really glad he didn't have it. He felt bad for Ryu. The fate of the entire world now rested on him alone. The faeries were teasing Nina and Ryu about of their relationship. Ryu and Nina both turned a flaming red. Teepo grinned. At least Ryu was still himself.

Ryu hurried to Teepo, barely escaping the giggling cacophony of faeries and began to give Teepo a tour, showing him the Music room, the Antiques display, the Fortuneteller, and—Ryu waggled his eyebrows at Teepo—the Casino. Teepo laughed until he cried as he watched Rei and Ryu go at it in the Casino trying to win each other out of the money they shared anyway. Nina and Momo were playing a non-betting game with three other faeries, all deeply engrossed in their cards.

After an evening of heavy partying and a morning of sleeping in, they all headed back to Dragnier so they could take the teleporter to the Colony. They decided beforehand however, instead of just taking the Colony teleporter back to Steel Beach or Wyndia, they would stop by Yggdrasil first. After all, they really needed to talk to it concerning…lots of things. It was their first step towards normality.

The group camped for the night outside the Yggdrasil. It was after Teepo and Nina had retired for the evening that Momo approached Ryu with her question. Momo watched the solemn dragon in the firelight, sensing something different about him. She had sensed it since that night at Dragnier during the last toast, but she had kept it to herself. Ryu was Ryu, no matter what. After all, she had known this man since he was a boy. She stopped. How amazing. Time surely flew…where had it all gone. She felt like she had missed some of that time, hadn't she? She shook her head, stood up and walked up to Ryu stopping beside him.

"Ryu?"

The young man turned to Momo with a smile. "What is it, Momo?"

She sighed and stared into the night. "You and Nina are really close… What are you guys planning to do once we get back to Wyndia? What will her parents say about you two?" She paused and bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be asking stuff like this, after all, in the end it wasn't really her business. But Ryu and Nina were her best friends; they were like her kid brother and sister. She wanted to make sure they would be okay. "I know they don't like you at all… How can you be sure everything will be all right? I know Nina's a little scared."

Ryu smiled and turned back to the night beyond the camp. "I can only hope it'll be all right, Momo. We love each other," he whispered, closing his eyes against the impact of his words. "I'd like to think that nothing is impossible when we feel this way. She loves me…despite everything," he whispered. "I hope her parents will accept us. And if they don't, we'll have to try to change their minds. I know getting their approval is very important to Nina."

Momo shook her head. "But it's going to be so hard on you two."

Ryu shrugged. "She is the someone specifically for me. I want to be with her always. Even if her parents say no."

Momo smiled and took Ryu's hand. Her eyes crinkled with her smile and Ryu smiled back. "You're like a little brother to me, you know. You and Nina and Peco were like the siblings I never had. You two will be together, Ryu, I know you will."

"I certainly hope so, Momo."

Momo nodded her head and released his hand. She began to make her way out of the camp and Ryu called after her. She smiled and waved. "I'm only going to the spring! I'll be back! Don't worry!" And she turned and went off.

Rei had heard the entire exchange. Pretending to be asleep outside of the tent he had heard every word… including the sadness in Momo's voice when she told Ryu that he and Nina would make it. What the hell had that been all about? Was she worried about them? Rei could see why. Something had happened to Ryu over the course of the last couple of weeks that just made him…well, more than just Ryu. Not that he wasn't Ryu. He still was. He just seemed…more.

Rei shrugged it off and got up. He headed in the direction that Momo had vanished, not really intending to go after her. He needed some time to think on his own, about what would happen once they got home. Everything was so different now from they way they had all left it. He wasn't sure where to begin.

And who knows what could be out at this time of night. He could think with some privacy—as long as the nosy engineer didn't spot him—and keep on eye on her so that way she didn't get into trouble. After all, what kind of idiot goes to a spring in the dead of night to take a bath? Rei climbed into the nearest tree and headed in the spring's general direction, at an easygoing pace. What on earth was he going to do when he got home? Rebuild his old place? Would Teepo and Ryu come to live him again? Or would Ryu try to move to Wyndia so he could be close to Nina. Not that the Yrall Region was that far from Wyndia or anything—but still. And what would they do now? As kids they made their way of life by stealing. Rei made his way of life as an adult by stealing and revenge. Ryu and Teepo haven't really had a chance to live yet. What were they going to do for a living? Going back to stealing wasn't going to work. Especially not with one of them dating the Princess of Wyndia. No stealing then.

What on earth could they possibly do for a living?

Rei stopped in mid-thought when he heard a voice singing softly through the air. Surprised, he followed it. And as he followed it he came to the clearing where the spring was. The singing voice was Momo? Rei couldn't believe it. She could sing? That voice… Well, she did have a nice voice (when it was screaming), but he hadn't thought she could carry a tune.

He saw the shimmering spring beneath the moonlight. He silently eased his way till he had a clear view of the spring and woman singing in the midst of it. He was prepared for a million things. But not for the sight that greeted him.

Momo's hair hung down her body—loose and wet—it shifted when she moved, long and heavy. The ends trailed above the water, moving with the ripples she was creating. He watched as her arms moved up and combed the wet mass of hair, her humming adding even more magic to the spell she was weaving over him. Rei couldn't even breathe…until she turned and he had a side view of her. He drew in a harsh breath, as his body became as rigid as the tree he was hiding in.

Droplets of water clung to her skin. Her hair flowed as she shook her head, ears twitching as she combed the hair even more. Her arms lifted and stroked down her hair—stretching her body, allowing him to see all of her that there was to see—her voice still hauntingly humming.

Rei closed his eyes harshly and faced skyward. She wasn't just beautiful… She was breathtaking. No wonder she hid beneath the massive clothes, braids and glasses. Even with them she was already beautiful, if she ever took it off…she could kill you just by looking at her. She probably didn't even know how beautiful she really was. Which was all right by him. If she ever knew… He didn't want to think about that.

But this realization did nothing to improve the heat in him. Her voice was tempting him… Rei couldn't take it. He turned back around to see her pouring water over her skin with a small cloth. He watched, fascinated as the water slid down the smooth skin and his hands clenched. He was itching to touch her, to kiss her…and amazingly enough to see if the mouthy engineer he knew still existed inside the exquisite casing.

He was losing his mind, he just knew it.

Momo's head snapped up and she abruptly stopped humming when she heard the groan. There hadn't seen any monsters…maybe now they were deciding to show themselves? She slid beneath the protective waters—just in case monsters got any ideas—and she quickly made her way to the shore, grabbing the thick cloth and wrapped it around herself. She reached for her glasses and put them on hurriedly. She heard leaves rustling and began making her way to the bazooka, one hand still holding onto the towel.

She grabbed a hold of it and waited for something to come at her. She stood there, waiting for at least ten minutes for something to happen, but nothing did. She put the bazooka down and looked around for any indication of something there. But she heard nothing. Momo wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Had there been a monster or… Had someone been watching her? Her face paled and she quickly gathered her things.

Maybe she still wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

The next day Rei was irritated with himself. They were getting ready to speak with the Yggdrasil, but he just couldn't deal with it. What was wrong with him? Why did he have these reactions toward the damn engineer? Why was he even being irritated by it now? He had no idea the answer to these questions, though something inside him kept taunting him and telling him that he did know the answers…he was just to stubborn to listen to them and believe them.

Momo was not in her best mood either. She still wasn't sure what had been watching her the night before, though she had a sneaking a suspicion (from the lack of any other culprits) that it had been Rei. But as to why the tiger man would have been watching her was beyond her. Still, since she wasn't sure, she didn't accuse.

His irritation was also confusing. If he had been watching her, why would he be irritated? He would just be taunting her with her lack of safety precautions. It didn't make sense. So it couldn't have been him…could it have?

So as the group approached the Yggdrasil—Ryu, Teepo and Nina side by side—and the irritated Rei on the other side of Teepo, and Momo the confused and wary next to Ryu, they had no idea what was about to happen.

The huge tree grew over them and the group held hands as they waited for the Yggdrasil to speak to them. They didn't expect the soothing voice that emerged in their minds. _My friends._

Momo's bad mood and Rei's irritation faded away. Everyone sighed happily with the sound of the voice.

_I know why you are here. You have come because of your questions. Because I was once the friend you called Peco. And because of Teepo. Your questions will be answered—and my love for all of you shared._

_Yes, I was the healing voice inside of Teepo's mind. The one that gave him back his life and his family. He had been manipulated by Myria because of his ignorance of the Brood, but because his love for his family and his regret, I was able to restore the life to him that had been taken away. Teepo and Ryu—you both are brothers—never let anyone stand between you again._

_Momo._

Momo lifted her head at the sound of her name. This was Peco.

_You took care of me for the years I was with you. You did not have to do so. Your heart is kind and gentle and I was given the love within you that you could never give to a real sibling. To you I was a little brother to be protected and taken care of. I thank you for your love and kindness and I return it. Thank you, my sister._

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Nina._

Nina looked up at the big tree and gave it a smile just as huge. Peco!

_You were with me when you were young. Your compassion had you looking after me and caring for me. You didn't just me for what I was—a mutant and freak. You were tender and kind. As an adult, you never forgot me. Continuously cared for me, if I was ever in your presence. Your love was requited._

"Peco-chan…" she murmured, wiping away the tears with her hands.

_Rei._

Rei scratched the back of his head, not really sure what to do.

_I did not know you as long as I had known the others. You were a brother to Ryu that had been lost. You were surprised by me, but were unjudging. You saw the love everyone had for me and you willingly gave me the same. You respected me and took care of me. Knowing I was a friend and a companion. I thank you for that comradery that made me your friend and your equal, despite my lack of speech and my appearance._

Rei grinned at the tree. "Wish you could still be portable."

_Ryu._

The young dragon was already crying. "Peco…"

_You were always a tender soul, who just as easily as Momo and Nina gave me love. You respected me and loved me. You fought by my side and cherished me. You gave me peace, love and respect, and I gave you the same. You were as eager to see me, after years of being apart as I was to see you. You all are like my family, in a way I had never before experienced until now. We were like brothers. We are like brothers. We are now one and the same you and I. Watch over this land and its people with me._

_And thank you. For everything._

"You're welcome, Peco. I'll come visit. A lot."

_Teepo._

Teepo looked up, confused that Yggdrasil had decided to speak to him.

_Do not be confused, young dragon. Rei and Ryu are as much my family as they are yours. Since I was to leave them, only being a part of their lives as much as the world around them, instead of as the gentle, sleepy onion mutant they had come to adore, I wanted to give them a gift. I would give them the brother they lost—and I hoped that you would cherish your time with them as I have. We are much alike, you and I. I hope that you will adore them all, as I have adored them._

Teepo wiped away the tears with his arm. "I will. I do."

The great tree eased away from their minds and faded back to a place they knew they could not follow. Only Ryu sensed Yggdrasil's presence and he knew why. They were very similar now. Both entities with the power to watch and take care of the world. Together they would help each other. Ryu got onto his knees and pressed his forehead against the mighty tree. He could feel its wisdom, its life. He knew he would always be with Peco in a way, perhaps more so than everyone else would. He could feel all the dragons in his blood humming with the great tree, all of them as much a part of the earth as the tree. He felt a tender hand on his head and felt his soul ease. No matter where his fate would lead him now, he would always have his friends all around him.

He pulled away from the tree, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked up at Nina, whose hand was still caressing his head. He smiled up at her and she helped him up. He wiped away his tears and turned to the rest of his friends—his family. They were all just as teary-eyed. He grinned at the lot of them.

"Let's go home, guys."

Rei stared up at his old home with Teepo and Ryu at his side. They had parted ways with Nina and Momo at Wyndia. Nina returned into her castle ready to face her parents. Ryu had wanted to accompany her, and the entire group had agreed, but Nina would have none of it. She wanted to be able to talk to her parents first. Alone.

They had respected her wishes, but Rei could see Ryu's shoulders fall and his heart hurt for his friend. Nina had held Ryu then and had told him once things were settled she would come to him and bring him back to the palace to meet her parents on more amiable terms.

As Nina had walked away, the three men suspected they would never see the Wyndian princess again. Ryu had been depressed the entire way back to their old home. Rei had already decided that he would keep Ryu and Teepo's minds busy by keeping them working.

"All right, guys. Let's hop to it. Let's get some stuff from Bunyan and from town and start fixing thing rundown piece of crap up."

Teepo grinned at Rei. "The rundown piece of crap we call home."

"Yeah, that one."

"But Mother, Father, haven't you heard a word that I've told you? I couldn't _not_ go! I told you the entire story. You know that I wouldn't have left if I hadn't thought that it was absolutely necessary. I had to let myself be Nina before I could be 'Princess'!"

"You shirked at your responsibilities. You left your home—twice!—without a thought to your dear parents or what it would do to them to have their only child gone, for months at a time, doing who-knows-what!"

"Mother—I was saving the world!"

The king stood up. "Enough. Out of both of you." He stared at his daughter and wife, making sure they kept silent. He turned to Nina. "We listened to your tale, Nina, and I know there's still so much of it you haven't told us. It makes no sense to me, if this Ryu didn't con you into killing some poor woman who he thought was god, why on earth would she have wanted him destroyed? I do not know the importance of this boy, or why he has influenced you so." He sat down. "Why don't you stop hiding the truth, Nina? You want your mother and I to believe what you did was right and just, and that this Ryu with his companions are not the evil people we believe them to be. As of yet, all we have is this foolhardy quest to prove it. Or are you hiding the fact that we're right?"

"I am not!" Nina shouted standing up to face her father. "You don't understand and even if I explained it to you, you would jump to the wrong conclusions!"

"Well, we're reaching the wrong conclusions anyway, even without this information we would not understand. It seems you cannot prove that these people are the heroes you make them out to be. If they have such dire secrets then perhaps they are not the people you think them to be."

"Father, I know who they are. I've traveled with them. Faced death with them. I trust them with my life, with everything that is myself! Why won't you trust me?"

Her mother got up and went to Nina putting her arms around her. "We trust you, love. We just do not trust them, nor what they have put into your head."

"They haven't put anything into my head!" Nina yelled pulling away from her mother. She turned to them both, hands clenched. "Fine. Here's a little bit of what I haven't told you. I _love_ Ryu. I love him. And he loves me. Everything he did as a child was to protect me. He saved me from Balio and Sunder. I ran away from home so I could be with him. He left me here because I would be safe. He _wanted_ me to stay. But I came along anyway so I could protect him. Because I wanted to be with him. I left the second time because of him. I'd spent ten years of my life thinking he was dead. Do you remember how hard I cried when I came home? It wasn't because of what I had experienced—not really. It was because I thought Ryu was dead! I didn't want to believe it, and the only reason I got over it was because I had convinced myself that he wasn't!" She took a deep breath and took another step back at the look of horror on her parents' faces. "I delved myself into my princess duties. I tried to make it up to you and tried to assert myself enough as capable in case Ryu returned to my life. He did. He came back. We were so happy to see each other, but we restrained ourselves because of the circumstances. I wanted you to accept him. To see the man he is. The good, gentle soul who was only searching for the reason why his race was annihilated. God destroyed his race. I saw God, Mother, Father. I saw God. I'm not lying to you. Why would I lie? We fought God, we found out why God destroyed Ryu's race. Because God was afraid of their power. Of their huge power that could've destroyed the world." She took a deep breath. "God overlooked the fact that Ryu's race were one of the most gentlest in the entire world. That if there was ever a race that would never have destroyed the world it was they. God still had them destroyed. Ryu is one of the sole survivors. We had to meet God. And God was insane. God needed to be destroyed in order for the world to grow. We did that. And by the end of it all, Ryu and I were so in love, it hurt us to come back home because I _knew_ this would happen!"

Nina took a deep breath and glared at them. "You don't know anything about him or about my friends. Yes, Mother, Father, _my friends._ And you cannot judge them without knowing them. You cannot call yourself just rulers of Wyndia if you judge them without knowing anything. You weren't with them. You didn't share laughter, tears, pain, relief, or love with any of them. You didn't go through a desert with them. You didn't fight battles with them. You didn't share dinners with them. You didn't pitch in to rent a room from an inn. You didn't hear the stories of what happened to them. You don't know their pains, their sorrows, and their loss. You don't know the hell they had to endure and survive. You cannot tell me _I_ don't know them. _You _don't know them. You know nothing of them. So do _not_ presume to tell me who they are."

Nina turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks and ran out of her parents' room, not wanting to even look at them anymore. She didn't want to deal with them. They didn't know anything, and they didn't want to know anything. She thought they would trust her enough to let her convince them. To let her bring Ryu, Rei, Teepo and Momo so they could get to know them and know that they weren't the horrible people they thought they were. But her parents were unmoving.

Nina left a note on her door. She lied to her parents again. She didn't want them to torment her friends because of her. She needed someone to talk to. A friend.

_Mother, Father._

_Forgive me for my outburst, but you two cannot tell me I know nothing, when I am the one who has endured so much. I'm going to the tower to speak to the Engineer there. Princess duties. Do not assume. Do not ask. Just trust me. Let me do what I need to do._

_I am Princess of Wyndia. I have not forgotten that._

_I have never forgotten that._

_Nina_

Momo looked up from the experiment she was working on and saw Nina standing at her door, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Nina…" Momo knew immediately what was wrong with the princess. She held out her arms and Nina threw herself into them, weeping. Momo cradled Nina's head against her and whispered tender words, trying to give the younger girl the most comfort she could offer.

Momo had known the king and queen probably wouldn't have been very open to hear what Nina had to say about her friends. The princess had tried. Momo could hear it in Nina's broken sobs.

She waited until Nina had cried herself into hiccups and then led the girl into another room, sitting her down on a large comfy chair and beginning to make some hot cocoa. Hot cocoa always helped in situations like these.

Momo gave Nina the cup and sat down beside her on the floor, watching Nina take sips and slowly relax her trembling body. "They didn't listen, did they?"

Nina shook her head. She brought the cup down to her lap, wrapping her hands around it, absorbing its warmth. "They still think I'm being manipulated. They don't understand anything. I don't know how I can possibly get through to them that Ryu and all of you aren't the evil people they think you are. I told them the whole story, and they still won't believe me or accept anything that I say."

"Did you tell them Ryu and Teepo were dragons?"

Nina shook her head and then brought the mug to her lips for another sip. "If I told them that they'd never let either of them on Wyndia soil ever again. Doesn't matter what they did or what they're like or who they are."

Momo nodded, agreeing silently with the princess. Dragons could be very imposing. Better for no one to know what they were. Just because Rei, Nina and herself could accept them without a problem doesn't mean that the rest of the world would. "Do you have any other ideas as to how to get them to understand?"

Nina shook her head. "Not a clue. My parents are hard-headed." She smiled ruefully. "Probably where I get it from."

Momo smiled with the princess. "Well, I'm sure there has to be someway for your parents to get to know them without thinking ahead of time that they're bad guys. Is there anyway they would meet us."

"Never." Nina took another sip of her cocoa. "They think I turned out this way because of all of you."

"Well, you kind of did."

Nina chuckled hoarsely. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

Momo grinned, putting her hands on her hips and nodding. Her ears twitched happily. "Good, I got a laugh out of you. Once you start not feeling depressed anymore, we can put that princess brain of yours to work and we can figure out a way to make this happen. I'm sure Ryu wants to see you again, and I don't want you to give up because your parents are stubborn."

Nina sighed, shoulders slumping. "But it seems so hopeless. They won't allow anything. They barely allow me to talk about all of you."

Momo patted her knee. "Now, don't give up. That's not the Nina I know, Princess or not. You love Ryu, don't you?"

Nina blushed. "Yes…"

"You want to be with him, right?"

"Yes."

"More than anything?"

"More than anything in the entire world."

Momo nodded. "Then I'm sure we can come up with something. Remember, we're the two smart ones of the group. If we put our heads together I'm sure we can come up with something to make your parents see the light, before they get desperate."

"Get desperate?"

Momo nodded. "Rumors in the Coffee Shop say that there's someone who's been waiting for you to come home so your parents can introduce you to him and maybe set up a marriage."

"What!"

Momo waved it off. "It's just rumors. I don't know if it's true. But if it is, we've got to get our behinds out of the Techno Age." Momo winked at Nina. "After all, nobody would be a better king than Ryu!"

Nina blinked at Momo for a full minute before widening her eyes. "Oh, dear. I had completely forgotten about that aspect of it. I just wanted Ryu and I to be together, I hadn't thought… Well, I hadn't thought far enough ahead to realize that he'd become king one day if we stayed together…" Nina blushed, "and got married." Nina grew quiet and stared down into her mug. "I don't know if he'd want to become king."

"He wants to be with you more than anything, right?"

Nina looked up and blinked at Momo. She blushed again. "Well, yeah…"

"Then I don't think he'll mind being king." Momo grinned. "Besides, he seems to me to be the kingly type, with all that Prince of Dragons stuff."

Nina nodded. "I suppose so…" she murmured.

Momo wrinkled her nose. "Is something wrong with that?"

Nina shook her head quickly. "No, nothing!"

Momo had the sneaking suspicion that Nina was hiding something from her, but she didn't press the princess. After all, she was pretty good at getting information out of people. She was sure the princess would spit it out eventually if Momo was clever enough. "Okay then. So are we going to put our heads together and try to come up with a plan to get you and Ryu together despite your parents?"

Nina nodded. "Okay, Momo. I don't know exactly how we're going to do that at all, but I'll try to come up with something."

"Well let's work on the obvious first. We need a way to get your parents to hear about them yet not hear about them."

"Huh?"

Momo stood up, hands on hips and paced her room, ears twitching all the while. "Mn. Yes. We need to figure out a way for your parents to hear good things about them without really knowing who they are in relation to you. That way they'll get to liking them and getting to know them without the bias beforehand."

"How are we going to do that? After all, they've seen Ryu."

"Yes, but when was the last time they saw him? They didn't see him at Wyndia a couple of months ago. They only saw you with Rei."

"True… They haven't seen him since he was a child."

"And do they know what Teepo looks like?"

"Not really."

"Well, there you go!"

Nina shook her head. "But how will this help? All they have to hear is their names and they'll know who they are."

"Well, then they won't have to say their names," Momo said.

"How are my parents going to get to know them if they don't know their names?"

"Easy! They just have to hear of their good deeds. They keep hearing about these two young men, brothers—one with blue hair, one with violet—who keep helping people and are doing a great job and are just the sweetest and strongest and best people in all of Wyndia! They don't know their names, just know _of_ them. Eventually, when their reputation gets good enough, they'll want to meet them and then they'll find out their names to their surprise! And then they'll reconsider their previous assessment."

"I don't think that'll work…"

Momo was deflated as she turned to Nina. "Why not?"

"If my parents found out it was them, then they'd think Teepo and Ryu were trying to trick them into believing they were good and trying to con everyone instead of just me," Nina said with a sigh.

Momo wrinkled her nose. "Your parents are just a wee bit too hard-headed and a couple of sourpusses, aren't they? No offense."

"None taken. They are."

"I see."

Silence.

"Well, how about this," Momo began again after a moment. "How about they hear all this good stuff about them and then hear that you and the blue-haired one make an adorable couple. The people want you two together because you're so cute and you're so in love and your parents, even being sourpusses, will have to accept it because the people love him and you together!"

"Won't work."

Momo pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I told my parents that I loved Ryu and that I'd always love him. They'll know it was him the moment they hear about this blue-haired guy and I together and being in love. Either that, or that I'm fickle and don't really know what love is for me to fall so easily in love with someone else."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I can see where this can become difficult…"

Nina nodded.

Momo stamped her foot and then slammed a fist into her palm. "I've got it!"

"It probably won't work."

"Now, don't start that, Nina. If you get it into your heard that nothing we try will work then it never will and you either have to give up Ryu or give up Wyndia. And do you want to do that?"

Nina shook her head slowly.

"I thought not. Now hear me out."

"Okay."

"How about if someone they know and trust—other than you—was talking about the two of them in a good way. Praising them. Just absolutely loving them to death. Without telling the king and queen who they are exactly, because he wouldn't know, he'd be telling them of Ryu and Teepo's wonderful personalities. He'll see you and Ryu together and think that you two are adorable. Maybe even suggest that as a marriage arrangement without really knowing that you two are already involved. They trust him, believe him. And if they do find out who Ryu and Teepo are, this guy would be firmly on their side, saying that he knows them and understands them and they couldn't be the people the king and queen thought them to be. Being someone they trust explicitly, they'd _have _to believe him and give Ryu and Teepo a chance. By then, the people approve of your relationship to him, and the king and queen don't know until after they realize that it's Ryu that the people approve. That way they have absolutely no choice but to give Ryu a chance!"

Nina looked up at Momo. "But who would we get to do that?"

Momo shrugged. "I don't know anyone in the palace. Who do your parents trust that way, in a way that would never question him or his perception of people?"

Nina shook her head. "They only person that they know is an excellent judge of character and they totally trust is General Montague. He's general of the Wyndian army."

"That's perfect!"

"How so? Wyndia's army hasn't really done anything but train in years. Only the generals and the other higher ranks go over treaties and travel around a little. How would he get to know Ryu and Teepo? There's no reason for them to ever meet."

Momo leaned down to Nina, grinning from ear to ear. "How much you want to bet that they haven't gotten any decent jobs yet?"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Considering they've never had jobs to begin with, I'd bet they aren't even close to having any."

"Then considering what they're best at…"

"Fighting?"

"Exactly! What possible jobs could a couple of fighters get that would allow them to meet with a general and get in good with him, and at the same time, not letting the king and queen know of their existence?"

Nina leapt out of her chair. "Soldiers! They could become soldiers for Wyndia. The pay isn't great, but the food's good."

"Exactly!"

Nina began to pace back and forth. "That would also give me a reason to actually be able to see Ryu on a regular basis. That way people start noticing him and me." She giggled. "More gossip goes around the barracks than they do at a woman's mahjongg game!" She grabbed Momo's hands and gave them a squeeze. "This may just work! My parents trust anything that General Montague says about someone. He's been able to sniff out a bad apple from yards away. Our army is the best in the world because of him. If he's singing Ryu's praises, then they can't argue with him. They'd have to believe him!"

"And if they start telling him about Ryu's 'sordid' past with you?"

Nina clapped her hands together and whirled around happily. "The general has accepted crooks into the army because he felt they had good potential and kind hearts and just had to be straightened out a little. Half our army is made of people with bad histories. That's probably where they're putting McNeil if they don't execute him for his smuggling crimes. Cleaning the barrack toilets or something." She gave Momo a hug. "Oh, Momo! This could work! This could very much work! General Montague will stick by his impression of Ryu no matter what my parents say. And they'll know he's right. He's never wrong about anyone!"

"See! I knew we could come up with a solution if we put our heads together!"

"You're giving me too much credit, Momo. You came up with the idea." She gave Momo a kiss on the cheek. "And a brilliant idea at that!"

Momo chuckled and blushed. "I'm glad my pea-brain could be of some use for something other than machines!"

Nina blinked at Momo for a moment and then grinned. "Speaking of which, here we are talking about Ryu and Teepo, but what about Rei? Should he be included in this too? After all, we want my parents to like them all."

Momo snorted and waved it off. "No, that tall, furry idiot can't have a part in this. For one, everyone would recognize him. He was actually with you in the palace. He'd give the entire plan away just being as conspicuous as he is. Besides, he doesn't have as nice a personality as Ryu and Teepo. All your general would say is that he needs to be whipped into shape. I'd agree and let it happen if it weren't for the fact that he'd muss up the entire plan by just being there."

Nina giggled. "I see. So I guess Rei would just have to find a job on his own then? Without our genius help?"

Momo let out a laugh. "Ha! Without our help he wouldn't have been able to find his way out of the stupid desert! Let alone a _job._"

Nina grinned. "So what about you, Momo? Do you have a job already?"

"Of course!" Momo said, moving some hair behind her ear. "I've got a job already. It's a little erratic, but it's something."

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"Repairing busted machines, of course! Given there's not that many to go around, but I repair what's broken. No matter what it is. Even wagons!"

Nina wrapped her arms around Momo's shoulders. "Well, how about this idea for a job, Momo? How about you come to Wyndia, and set up shop there. My parents won't know who you are, they don't really care about machines all that much, and you can also have free access to the Wyndia library. Some of the windmills are down too. I'm sure you can get them back up and running. You can fix the machines in Wyndia whenever they're broken—and they break a lot—even try to figure out how the teleporter at the bottom of the castle works. I'm sure if anyone can make another one, you can."

Momo sighed. "I think those teleporters are beyond me."

Nina shrugged. "You can't give up, Momo. I know if there's anyone who can do it, it's you! You're the best engineer in the world."

Momo chuckled and whapped and Nina's hand. "Oh! All right." She looked around her tower. "I don't know if I can leave here, though. This place is still where I grew up." She sighed. "I'm going to miss it here."

Nina grinned. "I'll make sure the place I find you even has a lab and plenty of space for a library."

Momo turned to Nina and grinned. "Sold!" She gave Nina a brief hug and then pulled back. "I should still do my experiments on crysm here. Not there. Remember that it draws monsters. It'll be better to do that here."

Nina nodded, agreeing. "But I'm sure we'll keep you busy with all the machines breaking down in Wyndia all the time that you'll be lucky if you have a spare moment for crysm!" The princess squealed and gave Momo another hug. "Oh, this is great! Now you can oversee your fantastic plan and I have you close by to talk to! Without having to sneak out of the palace."

Momo blinked and then gave Nina a sly look. "Nina… Did you sneak out of the palace again?"

Nina stuck out her tongue. "Not really. I left a note."

"That said…?"

"Well, not exactly a lie and not exactly the truth either."

Momo sighed. "At this rate, your parents will always believe that we are the ones who corrupted you beyond redemption." Momo chuckled. "But then again…we are!"

Nina grabbed Momo by the hand. "Yes, you did. Now come on. Let me help you pack. I'm sure there's plenty here to pack!"

Momo blinked. "Wait! What? Already? But—" Momo was cut off and Nina hauled her away. The princess was giggling the entire time.


	4. Chapter III: The Dilemmas of Youth

Chapter III: The Dilemmas of Youth

Ryu and Teepo stared across from the table at each other, each with an expression of frustration. Their old home was finally rebuilt, with a couple new additions considering how much bigger they all were now, but they had no money for food and have had no luck finding jobs.

"Guess we don't look like really capable farmers now do we, Ryu?"

"That, or the people here are so shocked that we three are still alive that the concept of us wanting jobs or trying to get jobs is beyond them."

Teepo nodded and then sighed. "At least not everyone's turning away. I got hit on yesterday by one of the girls down in the village. She gave me some fruit."

"You mean the fruit that's all gone?"

Teepo looked over to the empty basket and sighed again. "We eat too much."

"So Rei keeps telling us."

As if on cue, the door was slammed open and Rei strode in with some rabbits and some wild pheasants over his shoulders. He gave both of them a glare. "What the hell are you two doing just sitting about? I thought you were out trying to get jobs?"

Ryu shrugged. "Nobody around here has got jobs for a couple of fighters with thieving tendencies."

Teepo grinned at Rei. "Besides, I don't see you trying real hard to find a job."

Rei dropped the dead animals on the table, bringing a cringe from the two dragons. "I've been out hunting trying to keep two dragons fed. Sorry if I've been concentrating on that more. I'll be sure to leave you two to fend for yourselves then."

Teepo waved his hands, indicating for Rei not to do that. "Sorry, sorry. Just teasing, Rei, sheesh."

Ryu got up and started to help Rei with the food. He headed toward the stove and began to get the food ready. Out of the three of them, he's the one who cooked the best. "I'd head over to Wyndia and see if I could get us some bread… But I'm not really allowed in Wyndia, now am I?"

Rei snorted. "None of us are allowed in Wyndia."

"If we could go, then maybe we'd be able to get some decent jobs. But who knows what rumors there are about us there, all things considered."

Ryu sighed, putting one of the pheasants in a pot of boiling water.

"Hey, Ryu," Teepo began. "Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure Nina will figure out someway to convince your parents that you're not a kidnapper."

"Or a con man," Rei added.

"Or a thief." Teepo grinned.

Ryu rolled his eyes. "Or evil incarnate. I got the idea guys, you don't have to rub it in." He sighed. "I wish there was someway for me to help, rather than to just sit here."

"You could try finding a job."

Ryu and Teepo growled at Rei. He gave them a sheepish shrug. "What?" He scratched the back of his head and began to go to the door. "I guess I'll be going then, boys. I'm going to see if I find myself some work. You guys can have all that food. I'll get my own later."

Ryu blinked at Rei. "You sure? We'll save you some."

Rei shook his head. "I'm not going to get in the way of your gargantuan appetites. I'll see if I do some sidework somewhere and get me a bite or two while I'm at it." He stopped at the door and glanced at them over his shoulder. "You know, you don't need to find something steady right away. You could always do some odd jobs here and there. At least it'll keep food on the table."

Teepo gave Rei a salute. "We'll do that, Rei. Promise."

Rei snorted again and left the house, muttering something along the lines of 'smart asses'. Teepo gave Ryu a huge grin. "Bugging him always puts me in a better mood."

"I noticed." He handed Teepo a rabbit. "Now come on and help me with these. I'm sure you want to eat too."

"Yeesh. I haven't cooked in years."

"Was Myria's cooking good?"

"I don't even think she knew how."

"So much for being God."

"Tell me about it."

Momo arrived a little while later, carrying two baskets, smelling burnt food and hearing laughter. She knocked on the door. Ryu answered with a grin. "Oh, hey, Momo. Too bad you didn't show up earlier. You probably could've done a better job cooking lunch than Teepo did."

"Don't you start, Ryu," came a call from inside the house. "You're the one who made charcoal out of the rabbit!"

Ryu turned around, stepping out of the way so Momo could enter. "Yeah, but I didn't make ashes out of that pheasant!"

"I told you I hadn't cooked in years! You were warned."

Momo grinned at the two young men as she entered. "Hello boys. I take it you guys are having trouble getting food if you're trying to cook rabbits and pheasants."

Ryu shrugged, closing the door behind her. "A little. Teepo and I haven't really found any jobs yet."

"And what we have done has pretty much given us only snacks rather than real meals."

"Or charcoal food."

Momo chuckled. "Well, then I'm glad I brought rice balls and bread."

Teepo leapt out of his seat. "Thank god for Momo!"

She set up the food for them, leaving one basket aside. Teepo polished up his meal with a moan of thanks. "Oh, that was great. But I smell more. What's in the other basket?" He took a deep sniff and Momo could see his mouth start to water.

"Don't even think about it. I figured I'd have to stash food for the other idiot who lives here, if not, he'd never eat." She lifted an eyebrow at the two of them. "Am I right?"

Teepo and Ryu laughed sheepishly. "I guess so. I'm surprised Rei even let us stay here with him. We're going to eat him out of house and home."

They all shared a laugh, and Momo put the basket away, out of their hungry hands. "Well, at least you're all trying. Where is the furry idiot, anyway?"

Ryu shrugged. "Probably out working or looking for work. Maybe stealing some food considering we leave nothing for him."

Momo shook her head and sat back down at the table. "Oh, well. It's good that he isn't here anyway." She folded her hands and gave them a huge grin. "I've got to update you both on a couple of things, and really it's better that he doesn't know that it came out of me, but rather that it came out of you two."

Teepo leaned forward. "Oooo. I smell a conspiracy. What's going on?"

"Nina came over to my place the other day."

The room became quiet. Momo could see Ryu withdraw and his shoulders slump. "Not good news is it?"

"Well, there's good news and bad news."

Teepo nodded. "Let's start with the bad news. Hopefully the good news will put us into a better mood."

Momo agreed. "Mm. Bad news then." She took a deep breath and looked over at Ryu. "Her parents are not budging on their opinion. They're making it nigh near impossible for anything to happen between you two. They're horribly stubborn."

Ryu sighed. "I knew that was coming."

"She came over, crying, telling me all about their hard-headedness and how it looks pretty dire."

Teepo groaned. "This isn't sounding like the good news will make up for this after all."

"Oh, it will."

Both boys blinked at her and Momo grinned. "Nina and I put our heads together and came up with a great plan for how to bypass her parents. And on top of it all, get you two jobs! It'll work. I know, it'll work."

"What the heck did you two concoct?" Teepo asked with an obvious measure of fear in his voice.

Momo grinned at him. "Okay. Here's the good news. The plan. First, you two have to get jobs as soldiers for the Wyndian army."

Ryu blinked. "How are we going to do that, Momo? Doesn't all of Wyndia know who we are? Won't the army especially?"

Momo shook her head. "Not at all. Remember that they haven't seen either of you since you were children, and Teepo was never associated with you at that time. Rei is the one that they've seen the most recently. Most likely they won't recognize either of you. And only the king and queen really know you by name. The chances of the king and queen going down to the barracks to talk to the soldiers aren't high. That way you both have a job you can do and get some money, and Ryu, you'll be able to be near Nina on a normal basis. In fact, if everyone else sees your growing relationship and they approve of it, it'll probably help you to winning her parents over." Momo leaned forward. "The most important thing you have to do is get in good with General Montague. If he likes you, then you'll both be set. The king and queen trust him completely in matters of people and about the army. If he says you both are great people, they'll have to believe him. Because it'll be true!"

Teepo's eyebrow arched. "Seems a little sketchy to me."

Momo shook her head. "It'll be fine! The most important thing is for you two to make good impressions and to work. If General Montague likes you and the people like Ryu and Nina, then half the battle is already won!"

"I don't see how any plan that you came up with could possibly work."

Momo turned around to glare at the new voice that entered. Rei was leaning against the open doorway, a smirk playing about his lips. Momo itched to give him a good comeback but wasn't allowed the chance.

"I don't know, Rei," Ryu began. "It's the best chance I've got." The young dragon became quiet, face turning solemn. "I don't have any better ideas, and at least Teepo and I will have jobs."

"But what happens if they find out who you are before this General begins to like you? What'll you do then?"

Momo stood up slamming a hand down on the table. "They won't find out before the General gets to know them unless _you_ show up to mess it up. They won't recognize Ryu and Teepo the way they are now. They won't know who they are at all, and like I said earlier—if you even bothered to pay attention as you were eavesdropping—the king and queen don't make a habit of socializing with their soldiers." She crossed her arms and gave the annoying tiger a superior look. "My plan will work fine." She grinned. "And you won't have to feed them as much anymore. Apparently the food at the barracks are better than in most places."

Rei shrugged. "I'm not surprised since they finally got rid of those enhanced crops. I don't really know why people would eat that stuff. After all, what's wrong with normal food?"

"Now you're just purposely picking a fight, you furry irritant."

"Hey, hey!" Teepo said. "Would you two quit for two minutes?" He looked over at Ryu and Rei. "Whether or not Momo's plan will work or not—"

"It will work!"

"—is moot. It's the best chance Ryu and I have for getting a job and not eating all of your food, Rei. And it's the best shot that Ryu's got for being with Nina. We might as well give a try. What do we have to lose?"

Momo put her hands on her hips and gave Teepo a huge smile, ears twitching. "Thank you, Teepo."

The purple-haired dragon blushed and looked away. "Well, you fed us and you cook good. The least we could do is try and thank you for giving us the chance to try."

Rei shook his head and walked into the room. "I'm telling you—something will mess it up. Something _always_ messes up her crazy plots."

Momo glared at him through flashing glasses. "And how many of my crazy plots have you actually been through? It's not like you were ever around. You were off getting your stupid revenge instead of looking for Teepo and Ryu like you should've, so _I _had to save Ryu from Balio and Sunder!"

Rei leaned over her and growled. "I've been through enough of your schemes to know better. And you didn't save them from Balio and Sunder. You got caught yourself."

"At least I did more than you did! You were off chasing two ghosts who happen to be real and living and eating your freaking food!"

"I don't mind them living here and eating my food. At least they're not ghosts now!" Rei's stomach made a loud grumbling noise and his face flushed red. He didn't stop glaring at her, despite the apparent hunger.

"Thanks to me!" Her eyes narrowed. "When was the last time you bothered to eat yourself instead of feeding these two gluttonous god-like entities?"

"Oh, crap, Rei," Teepo muttered, sitting back down and looking at his friend. "Don't tell me you haven't been eating because you've been giving us all the food."

Rei whirled on him and growled. "I have been eating. I'm just hungry now!"

Ryu approached the taller man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rei, seriously, when was the last time you ate?"

Rei's stomach made another loud noise and his face turned even redder. He looked away. "I didn't expect there to be a freaking get-together when I got home. I was hoping you guys would be out looking for jobs so I could have a bite in peace."

"When, Rei?" Ryu insisted.

Rei scratched the back of his head and stared at the floor. "I think yesterday morning…maybe?"

"Maybe!" was Teepo and Ryu's collective shout.

"Here."

Momo saw Rei blink down at the basket of food she had plopped on the table. She saw him take a deep breath and could almost see his mouth begin to water. His stomach made another loud noise and he growled at her. "What's this?"

"Food, you blithering idiot. Food for you. I kept it away from these eternally hungry dragons you live with and made sure you had something edible. There's rice balls, bread and some shisu."

"Shisu?" Teepo asked curiously. He looked toward Momo. "You didn't bring us—" Momo silenced him with a glare. She turned back to Rei and saw him staring at her, his eyelids lowering over his darkening golden eyes. Momo swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. What…?

She blinked when she felt his hand over hers on the basket. She stared down at his huge hand enveloping hers and felt her skin begin to shiver. She shook her head and turned back to look up at him. The look he was giving her made her bones feel like they were about to melt. She felt his hand move over hers, in almost a caress, and then slide off onto the handle of the basket.

"Thank you," he whispered, before snatching up the basket and darting off upstairs, away from the other three, already opening it and stuffing a rice ball into his mouth. They could hear his groan of pleasure just before the door to his room slammed behind him.

"Eh?" Momo said, her face flaming a brilliant red. She blinked at the two young men and they were both trying to stifle their laughter. She took the hand Rei had touched—which was still floating in air where the basket had been—and held it away from them. She turned her nose up in the air and gave the two laughing dragons her back. "What is so funny, pray tell?"

"Nothing," was Teepo's half-silenced chuckle.

She snorted at them from over her shoulder. "Oh, really? Then you wouldn't be laughing now, would you?"

Ryu grinned. "We're not laughing at you, Momo, if that's what you're worried about. We're laughing at Rei."

Momo smiled. "Well, in that case," she turned back around, hands on hips. "I guess I forgive you then." She looked at the stares and rolled her eyes. "What an idiot. Not having eaten in so long. Guess he isn't as smart as he pretends he is, now is he?"

Teepo shook his head. "Guess so." He thumbed towards the door. "Momo, do you mind if we leave? I figure Ryu and I better start heading to Wyndia so we can sign up for the army. If you head to your new place in Wyndia before we leave, pick us up and show us your place."

She nodded. "That's a good idea. You two better head out then. I'll have dinner for you ready so you can eat at my place. Does that sound good to you?"

Ryu and Teepo grinned. "That sounds great, Momo!" Ryu gave her a wink. "Make sure to make something extra for Rei. Who knows when he'll eat next time unless you cook something for him."  
Momo flopped down onto the chair and put her cheek in her hand. "Apparently so. He'll never learn to cook on his own or to feed himself, will he? I'm surprised he's even trying to look for a job. Doesn't seem like he can do much on his own."

Teepo and Ryu were already heading for the door. Teepo gave her a wave. "That's why he has you, Momo. Who knows where he'd be without you?"

Momo's cheeks flamed up. "What? What are you talking about? I'm amazed he hasn't thrown me out of the house yet." She stood up, her hands slightly shaking at the implications of Teepo's words. The idiot tiger wouldn't be anywhere without her help. But he doesn't have her…does he? She shook her head. That didn't make any sense. The entire statement didn't make any sense. She'd ignore it. "I should probably head out myself. I don't want to be left alone with him and his bad attitude." She wrinkled her nose at them. "He has a horrible attitude, you know."

Ryu nodded. "Yeah, but he did say 'thank you'."

"Yeah, he did," Teepo agreed.

Momo paused for a moment, but then began to collect her things. "It doesn't matter. I've already done what I've come to do anyway. I should go back home. I'll probably walk with both you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Momo," Ryu said.

"Why not?"

Teepo answered her query. "Well, honestly, if you're with us people in Wyndia might get suspicious. After all, aren't you known for your genius? If they saw you with us they'd think we're more important and therefore our intentions may become suspect."

Ryu nodded. "Yeah, and besides, who knows if Rei will still be hungry after he finishes the food you made him. Maybe you should stick around and make sure he's been properly fed. I mean, with him, you never know. He has a tendency to be forgetful about certain things, and he worries too much about us. Remember that he said he ate yesterday, but for all we know…"

"Oh, you're right," Momo said with a nod. "People in Wyndia already know me for being fantastic with machines. If they see me with you two they might think something is up. Especially with two would-be soldiers. Yes, you're right." She waved at them. "Well, I guess then I'll stay here for a little while longer and make the idiot upstairs some more food before he throws me out."

Ryu grinned. "Thanks, Momo. We've got some rice and fish stashed away, but I don't know how good it is. I hope you can make something out of it."

"I'll see what I do, Ryu. You two be careful!"

Teepo gave her a wink. "We will. Wish us luck?"

Momo cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted, "Good luck!"

Ryu and Teepo both gave her a wave and headed out, closing the door quietly behind them. Momo smiled at the closed door, hoping that her plan worked out without a hitch. She had full confidence in it, but Ryu was a little too honest sometimes. Hopefully, Teepo will keep him in line.

She turned around, hands on hips, and glared at the kitchen. "All right then!" She tossed off her hat and rolled up her sleeves, getting down to work.

Rei came down the stairs a little while later, curious as to what the racket downstairs was. He was a little surprised to see only Momo and neither of the other two. He was even more surprised to see her pattering around shoeless in his kitchen cooking and cleaning. He watched her clean the table and check on a pot that cooking over the stove. Half the counter was covered in rice balls and shisu. She lifted the top of the pot and tasted the soup cooking inside of it.

It all smelled heavenly.

And something about all of this disturbed Rei.

He liked seeing her move around his kitchen as if she was supposed to be there. He liked seeing her sleeves rolled up and seeing her focused on cooking and cleaning. For some reason it seemed to him as if it was fitting for her to be doing this. In his home. In his kitchen. He liked seeing her bare feet. In his mind came unbidden the image of her in the river by Yggdrasil, her naked form covered in water. His body hardened and he began to strip her in his mind, wondering if her skin was the same rosy, creamy color in the light of the day. Maybe it was as pale as it had looked bathed in moonlight and water. Maybe it was a creamier color—so creamy he could all but taste it. He caught himself licking his lips and shook his head. What was wrong with him? He leaned against the wall, tearing his eyes away from her animated form and taking a deep breath. He saw her again in his mind's eye, that haunting memory of her naked. It had kept him awake many a night since then, but he'd pretty much chalked it up to being his need for a woman—he hadn't had one since he'd met up with Ryu again. Not since his last stop at Sin City before he attacked them.

The image of her wouldn't leave his mind. It hit him a moment later as to why. She was humming the same tune she'd been singing that night. His brain was, at least, predictable. He restrained a groan as he felt himself wanting to reach out and touch that silky-looking skin, even though it wasn't there except for in his memories. His eyes slid down to her form at the base of the stairs. He was feeling the ridiculous urge to strip her and put her down on his table… and just taste her. Everywhere.

Rei snarled at himself and headed down the stairs, hating the fact that his body was reacting to his overactive imagination. He didn't want to know if she was as soft as she looked. He didn't want to remember how good she tasted or how soft her lips were from that fight in the desert. He didn't want to think of her as anything but a mouthy, machine-brained engineer. They had nothing in common. They didn't even like each other all that much. So why did he keep fantasizing having her underneath him and screaming his name and making her lose that superior attitude of hers? Why did that image appeal to him so much? He cursed under his breath as that same image came to mind again and almost had him doubling over from the gnawing in his gut.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, having gained some control over his imagination. He saw her feet again. She had nice toes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he grunted.

Momo turned to him with a sour look and pout. Damn those pouty lips of hers. "Well, that was rude! What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning up this mess of a bachelor pad you and those two live in, and making sure you have food despite their appetites." She put the top back on the pot and marched away from it. "Sorry, if I was trying to help. I'll take my things and go. I knew I should've left with Ryu and Teepo."

Rei couldn't stop himself. He was just as surprised as she was, when he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her hat. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Her skin was soft underneath his hand, just like it had been earlier when she'd given him the basket of food. He looked sheepishly away from her, but didn't release her hand. "I mean, why are you doing this for me? You didn't have to." When she didn't answer immediately, as he had expected her to, he turned back to her.

Momo was staring down at their hands, seemingly confused at the image. "Hm?" She looked up abruptly and her face turned almost as red as her hair. She pulled her hand away from his and Rei couldn't help his frown. "Um, well… I figured you need all the help you can get. And those two will eat all your food unless you start making some of your own and keeping it away from them."

Rei found himself staring at her breasts—or at least where her breasts would be under that ridiculous smock. The image of them in his mind had him licking his lips. "Ah. I see. Well, uh, thank you, I guess."

"You guess?"

She stepped toward him, making her face directly into her line of sight. "You're not even sure if you should be thanking me for helping you? Oh, you're intolerable! This is the last time I come over here and do you any favors!" She whirled away from him and began to head to the stove. He stared at her as she turned off the stove and headed toward her shoes. He presumed since he was still by her hat. "The soup should be ready. I hope you appreciate what I have done, since you're not really sure if you should thank me for it, after all."

Rei grabbed both her wrists this time, making her drop her shoes. He turned her around to face him, unable to control the anger starting to boil beneath the surface. This woman was freaking impossible! "I didn't say that! I didn't say I wanted you to leave, I do appreciate you feeding me and…and cleaning. I don't know why you're doing it, but I said thank you!"

She stared at his hands for a moment before looking up at him. "You said 'thank you, I guess'. That's not a thank you!"

"A technicality!"

"It makes all the difference!"

"I'm sorry then!" Rei stared down at her, battling the urge to seize those full, red lip and shut up the mouthy engineer. "Thank you! Thank you for everything!"

Momo suddenly beamed up at him. "Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Rei stared down at her in disbelief. "You're impossible."

Her frown returned. "You can't be nice for more than two seconds, can you?"

He pulled on her wrists, lifting her arms into the air and in effect, pulling her closer to him. "And you always have to have a witty comeback, don't you? Can't you just accept that you're impossible and live with it?"

Momo was tugging on her arms, trying to free her wrists from his grip. Her breathing suddenly became shallow. "And can't you accept that you're an insufferable, rude ruffian?"

"Oh, I accept it. I'm reminded of it every time I talk to you!"

"Then maybe you should just stop talking to me!"

Rei pushed her forward, pinning her between the wall and himself. He kept her arms pinned above her head. He heard her gasp, and wondered briefly, if he wasn't the only one suffering from the malady of inexplicable desire. He stared down at her and watched her chest heave from her growing ragged breaths. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should stop talking to each other."

Rei was surprised to see her expression fall. She suddenly seemed so depressed. "Yes. Yes, we should."

He leaned down closer to her face, until her scent overrode the rest of the smells in the house. Cinnamon and soot and something else. Something good. "There are other things we could do other than talk, you know." Peaches. Peaches and woman.

Momo's eyes seemed to search his face. He wasn't sure what she was trying to find there, but he worried only a little that she would see through his insane scheme. She licked her lips, effectively slamming a fist into his gut. "Other than talk?" she breathed. "What do you mean?"

Rei couldn't stop a growl from escaping. "This." His mouth sealed over hers and his tongue slid between her startled lips. He pressed himself up against her with a low moan and suckled on her lips as if he was a starving man and she was ambrosia. She gasped into his mouth and he delved deeper, angling his head for better access to her. She was like thick, addictive honey. He could feel the burning need inside him growing to the level that he never wanted to stop kissing her and tasting her. She was a drug and his mind was already feeling the hazy effects. He wanted to release her hands and just start stripping her, his fingers itching to feel the skin beneath the thick layer of clothes. Instead, they rubbed the palms of her hands, caressing them as if they were the skin he was so desperate to touch and taste. His body rubbed up against hers and he could feel her breasts from underneath her clothes. He felt the entire length of her and wanted to melt against her. She would fit him perfectly. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. He heard her throaty moan and realized something all at once. This…_thing_ was mutual.

With a great deal of effort, he pulled away from her. He stared down into her face and recognized something he'd seen so often in his own when waking from all-together too sexy dreams. Blatant, all-consuming want. Her eyes fluttered open and they had become a deep, dark burgundy. Somewhere along the way she'd lost her glasses. Her breathing was just as choppy as his was and he could feel her breasts heaving against his chest. He shivered.

"Momo," he all but croaked. He leaned into her and buried his face against her neck. He suckled at the pulse there and heard her gasp and tremble.

"Stop," she said on a harsh intake of breath.

He licked his way up her neck until his mouth was hovering over hers. Her hooded eyes said yes, not no. "Stop?" he repeated harshly.

Her entire body shook against him and she closed her eyes, and turned her face away. "Please, stop…"

Rei's grip on her wrists tightened and he pulled them down, putting them behind her back and pressing her up against him. He slid a thigh between her legs and rubbed upward, feeling and smelling the heat growing there. "How can you tell me to stop?"

She let out a low cry, biting her lip to stop it. Her entire body shook violently and she arched against him. Her statement was broken by moans. "I…can't… Stop… Rei…"

With a snarl, he shoved her away from him, holding her at arms' length. He could feel her trembling body, could smell the need in her. "Why are you telling me to stop when we both want this? Why, when all I want to do is take off all those clothes your wearing and see your beautiful body again? When all I want to do is taste you?"

Momo breathed only one word. "Again?"

Rei tore his hands away from her and strode out of the house with a loud, snarled curse and slam.

Momo was still feeling dizzy and hot as she wandered through the Cedar Woods, away from Rei's home. She could still feel his heat burning into her body, despite all the clothes between them. She could still feel his mouth on hers, his body rubbing against hers… She swallowed. His hard thigh between her legs.

She leaned against a tree for support; her heart beating so fast and hard she could feel it down to her fingertips. She wasn't sure what on earth was wrong with her, or why it was that whenever she was that close to Rei he managed to scramble her mind so she couldn't think anymore. But when she'd seen his expression all she had wanted was to give in to whatever it was that he'd wanted and just be consumed by his heat.

Momo sighed. She had only told him to stop so she could try to think again, try to make sense out of what was happening. She trusted her logical mind. When it went to that chaos that only Rei could bring it to, she didn't know what to do. She had just needed a moment to gather her bearings and figure out what was going on.

But telling him to stop so she could do that only seemed to make him react negatively. She presumed that he thought she was telling him to stop all together. She shivered. Maybe she had wanted him to. But at the time she hadn't wanted him to stop. She just wanted to lose herself. And that's what had scared her the most.

And then he'd said that. That he wanted to see her 'beautiful' body again. Again? Why the again? Just saying her body was beautiful was very out of the ordinary. For one, he'd never seen it before. For two, even if he had seen it before, then he would know it wasn't beautiful. It was just a body. Nothing remotely amazing or beautiful about it… Momo froze. Wait. What if he _had_ been the one who she had heard in the spring by Yggdrasil? The one who'd been watching her. Her eyes narrowed. That made sense. Especially his reaction when he stormed out of the house.

Momo pursed her lips and shoved herself away from the tree, heading towards the exit of Cedar Woods with more determination. He'd been watching her that night! How rude! And yet… If he had then why would he be wanting to kiss her? Why would he say she had a beautiful body? She looked down at herself speculatively. Maybe he didn't see her very clearly that night? Or maybe his brain is warped.

She stopped and looked around. She'd gotten herself lost in the woods again from thinking too much. She'd probably made the wrong turn in that last batch of trees. She began to turn around when she heard a loud curse and then a sneeze. Momo blinked and followed the sound, wondering what that had been about. Did someone need help?

She pushed aside some bushes and heard the river rushing, along with some unintelligible muttering. She shoved a branch out of her way and looked ahead, freezing in place at what she saw.

Rei.

Naked.

In the river.

Momo felt heat rise to her cheeks and she turned away, trying to be a silent as possible. She covered her face with one of her hands; the image burned into her mind. She didn't even see all of him. Just his back, tail, legs and …rear end. Momo's hand slid down to her mouth and her eyes slid back towards him. She closed her eyes, trying to control the temptation. No, that was just too rude…!

She dropped her hand, her brow furrowing. Well, Rei had seen her naked. He peeked when she was taking a bath. It was only just that she should do the same back. And next time she could say something along the lines of wanting to see his beautiful… body… again… She shook her head, trying to shove aside the connotations of what he had said earlier and what she was thinking now.

Momo was set in her path though. A little revenge would make her feel a whole lot better right now. She turned around quietly and moved the branch aside so she could get a good view. She wanted to make sure he didn't know she was watching him, so she didn't move it as much out of the way as she could've. Momo sucked in breath. She didn't need to move the branch anymore anyway.

She saw a lot more of Rei this time around. He still wasn't facing her, but she could clearly see his strong profile and …well, the rest of him. Momo brought a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp and her erratic breathing. Her eyes dragged down the course of his body, moving over every line and muscle, mouth drying. But her eyes settled on his hips and she licked her lips. She tried to make a coherent thought, but failed as she just stared at him.

He was…well, quite big. She knew how men's bodies worked—after all, she wasn't totally without any knowledge—but she'd never seen one before. She didn't think it was usually that large, was it? She pressed her legs together, feeling a strange heat suddenly growing there. Her memory flashed to how Rei was holding her earlier, but this time her mind substituted their clothes for no clothes. The hand that wasn't holding the branch away gripped onto the front of her tunic, right over her heart. It felt like it was about to explode out of her chest. She could almost feel the length of his body against hers again, only without a smidgen of clothes between them. She trembled. She licked her lips again and stared at him, wondering what it would feel like to touch him without any clothes on. He picked up a bucket from the bank, and dumped into the water, taking the bucket full and pouring it on top of himself. She watched the water trail down his body and wondered momentarily if it would become steam. Maybe the heat he emitted would be just as fierce without his clothes. She wondered what it would be like to be kissed by him without either of them having any clothes. What would he do if she left her clothes right here and sneaked up behind him in the river, both of them naked? Momo's imagination was starting to runaway with her. She let out a little moan and released the branch as she slid to the floor.

She heard his voice in her head suddenly and her answers echoing to his questions. _Why, when all I want to do is take off all those clothes your wearing and see your beautiful body again? When all I want to do is taste you? _She could understand now the want of seeing that beautiful body. Now, she wanted to taste him and shivered at the thought of him tasting her…

She curled into a ball, not understanding the growing heat inside of her. Maybe it was time she admitted to a couple of facts. She liked him. A lot. Maybe she even loved him. He made her brain nothing but scrambled static. A feat. He made her burn from the inside out, made her shiver, made her want to be lost and thoughtless. Very dangerous. She loved his kisses and wanted to be kissed by him forever. He tasted like man and sweat and pepper. He smelled like woods, man and musk. He made her dizzy and confused—but always in a good, uncontrollable, euphoric way. When he wasn't making her mad. She wanted…something. The closest thing she could think of was that she wanted _him_. But Momo wasn't absolutely sure what that meant. Her body shivered just acknowledging that. She would need to do some research when she got home.

Maybe she should go by the tower first and go to her father's library, picking up some of those 'books' of his.

She heard a moan coming from beside her and Momo looked through the leaves to see what had happened to Rei.

She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing.

Rei's head was thrown back, his hair lose and hanging down to his …behind… His face was twisted with something between pain and pleasure. His tail was swishing back and forth with the movements of his hand. The hand in question was touching the other protruding part of the male anatomy, rubbing it, back and forth. His back was arched, his hips moving with the same rhythm of his hand. His hips thrust toward his hand as it slapped against him, the smacking wet noise, mingling with the sounds coming from his throat. He gave a low guttural moan that had Momo's legs giving out and her eyes closing against Rei's image.

She scurried out of the thrush, making plenty of noise while she was at it, just trying to hurry and get away from the scene burning in her mind. A scene that made her want to crawl toward him and just become hot, melted wax all over him.

Momo could've sworn she heard hoarse laughter following her as she hurried away. But she pretended that she imagined it.


	5. Chapter IV: Rumors and Research

Chapter 4: Rumors and Research

Ryu and Teepo finished the obstacle course in record time, both grinning at the exhilarating rush as they made it to the finish, their captain with that perpetual look of surprise on his face. Since they'd arrived over a month ago and began their training as new recruits, they hadn't stopped surprising him. He shook his head and approached them, clamping his hands on their shoulders.

"You two are downright amazing," Captain Mitsu said with a laugh. "Why did you two decide to join us now instead of years ago? You both would already be lieutenants—at least—by now!"

Ryu laughed. "Teepo had gotten himself lost. I spent the last couple of years looking for him. He has no sense of direction!"

Teepo and Ryu shared a laugh, both still glad that Ryu had been there to find him, even after all their years apart. Nobody knew much about them—and they preferred it that way—but everyone accepted the fact they were siblings.

Captain Mitsu only shook his head and waited as the rest of the troops began to slowly make their way to the finish. He gave Ryu and Teepo a glare. "Well, don't just stand there, you morons! Go get your swords and start your training! You finished early, so you get to do more work! Now get on with it!"

"Yes, sir!" they replied in sync. They headed toward the training room, grabbing their swords a long the way. Nobody was in there at the moment, which was strange to the two of them. There was almost always someone in there training. And if there wasn't a soldier at least old man Rufus was there drinking tea, ready to beat some foolish would be swordsman into the floor.

Even Teepo and Ryu had gotten whooped by old man Rufus. And to his shock, all they had done, unlike all the other soldiers who had though of themselves as swordsmen, was give him face-splitting grins.

Ryu tapped Teepo's sword and got into low stance. "Well, since old man Rufus decided to take a potty break, I guess it's just you and me, brother."

Teepo laughed. "You know better, Ryu! You know what Rufus told us." He coughed and made his best imitation of the older man. "Both o' ya bunglers have a lot o' power but no finesse! Swordsmanship is 'bout killin' your enemy in one blow an' then movin' onto the next! Finesse! Just swingin' the sword around will do nothin'! At least Teepo knows his bloody footwork!"

Ryu laughed. "Well, you did have some sword training skills as a kid. Rei just gave me a short sword and said, 'HACK!'"

Teepo tsked. "And that's all you ever learned to do in over eighteen years. Just hack!" Teepo stepped in and swung at Ryu. Ryu parried the expected blow easily. "Luckily, old man Rufus wants to grab our 'untapped potential'," he said, returning to his mimicking of the old man. "An' make swordsmen out o' us."

Ryu laughed again and using the footwork he'd eventually mastered over the last month, stepped to the side and attacked Teepo. The violet-haired young man laughed, parried and the spar was on.

So consumed in their enjoyable battle, they didn't hear the two people approaching. Nor the conversation.

"Ya heard what Mitsu said Montague. These boys must've been fightin' since lads, with no formal trainin'. Their power is raw. They're formidable all on their own—if we could hone them, their skills would be tremendous. They're brilliant, clever. They improvise."

The white haired man who had been quietly listening raised his eyebrows, a hand coming up to stroke his beard. "Improvise? It takes years of training before a soldier or swordsman can finally break free from their ingrained techniques and learn the truth about improvisation in battle. Only honed warriors who have seen life and death truly have mastered their techniques using improvised methods."

Rufus nodded, his red hair, streaked with gray, bobbing with his movement. "Aye! An' yet, these two, with no formal trainin' have mastered the ability to improvise. I don't know if I can even teach them a style. They've seen battle, Montague. A lot o' it. Their skills are based solely on what they can come up with after readin' an opponent. An' they're smart about it. Teepo is a bit more volatile; his emotions come out a bit more. But Ryu is ice. The most he shows in a battle is amusement. He thinks more about his actions than Teepo. The elder—that's Teepo—will figure out a method and use that one, and if it doesn't work, oh well, he tries something else. Ryu is more strategic. He will go through several possibilities in his mind before choosing an' action—an' he does it instantly. Our trainin' here is a walk in the part to these two. They don't belong as soldiers, General."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that. You still beat them, didn't you?"

"Since I gauged their power, I haven't. But I've watched them. They've improved drastically. Just learning the proper footwork boosted Ryu's power exponentially!"

"I can see that."

Rufus turned and stopped beside the General, watching Ryu and Teepo having a gleeful time sparring. Montague's pale blue eyes were intent as he watched them.

Ryu dove under a swipe of Teepo's, rolling and coming up to parry another attack. Teepo swung around and thrust toward Ryu after a feint to the right. Ryu laughed, reading right through Teepo's elegant moves and coming in strong. Teepo grinned, falling back at a powerful lunge from Ryu, rolling away and swinging at Ryu's legs as the blue haired man regained his balance. Ryu leapt away, narrowing missing the slice of Teepo's sword at his ankles.

"You play dirty, Teepo," Ryu said with a grin.

Teepo laughed. "Who said we were playing, little brother? This is a spar!" He came at Ryu, sending their arms and blades into a whirlwind of parries, thrusts, swipes and dodges. Teepo pressed on, Ryu stepping back with every movement under Teepo's powerful attacks. "Just concede, Ryu! I've beaten you already!"

"I don't think so, Teepo!" Ryu yelled back, suddenly turning the tables and going from defensive to offensive in an instant.

"Enough!"

The shout from an unfamiliar commanding voice froze both Ryu and Teepo, blades stopping instantly in air with a skill only honed from battle. They turned and recognized Rufus instantly. But the man who had spoken was unfamiliar… but the medals on his coat weren't. Ryu and Teepo straightened immediately and bowed at the figures before them. The man was a general. Didn't matter which general or who. He was far above them in the line of command and as soldiers had to show their respect.

Ryu stiffened with worry under the penetrating blue gaze. If this was Montague then his entire future with Nina was riding on this one man. And if he wasn't, he probably did know Montague. He had to make a good impression. Ryu returned the general's gaze with confidence. He didn't have to look at Teepo to know he was doing the same.

The general came toward them and gave them a once over. They were not really prepared for an inspection. Both he and Teepo were stripped down to their waist. They were only wearing their pants, their bodies dripping with sweat from the exertion of sparring which they had just been doing. Their adrenaline was still pumping, their hearts beating wildly. Ryu could hear nothing but the pounding of his heart and the rushing of his blood. He drew in breath, wishing he was more presentable to the warrior staring at them so intently.

"Those are a lot of battle scars soldiers. Where did you acquire them?"

Teepo answered first. "I got my first few at the Tournament."

The general's eyebrow arched in disbelief. "Oh? And how did you get there? Did you join up?"

"No, sir. I was ten. I was forced into it."

He put his arms behind is back. "Oh. Is that so? Explain further."

Teepo took a short breath, but answered quickly. "I was beaten almost to death when I was ten years old. When I came to I was captured by some slave traders and sold to the tournament. I was there a while before I escaped, sir."

"That's a lot of scars for being at the Tournament for only a short while."

"The rest were against monsters. Mostly in a desert. Sir."

The general gave Teepo a hard look. "What desert? There are no deserts on the entire continent."

"I refer to the continent across the ocean, sir. The country there is mostly barren wasteland."

The general looked skeptical. "Oh? And how did you get there. Did you swim?"

"I was kidnapped as a child, sir. I don't know how my kidnapper got there."

Ryu admired how well Teepo could lie when he wanted to. Ryu absolutely sucked at it.

"I see." Those blazing blue eyes turned on Ryu. "What about you, soldier? You two are brothers, from what I have been told. But you have more scars, despite being younger. Were you also kidnapped?" he added with a scoff.

Ryu could feel Teepo's anger but was glad the violet haired young man kept it under control. Ryu was as cool when he met the penetrating blue gaze. "I spent most of my childhood looking for my kidnapped brother. I was nearly killed at eight years old, sir. My brother was missing. I went searching for him. I too fought in the tournament as a child and I eventually crossed the ocean myself in order to find him. I couldn't tell you exactly where I got most of these, sir." Ryu didn't worry. Everything he'd said was true. He'd just omitted some details. Perhaps though, he had been too longwinded?

The general's expression was cynical, but he didn't comment on the length of Ryu's answer. "You crossed the ocean no one has ever crossed alone?"

"No, sir, I was traveling with my friends."

"Ah. I see. And where pray tell are these friends?"

"One is dead, sir. The rest are scattered all over the country living their own lives."

The general gave Ryu a cold smile. "And if I chose to dig into this information it would be accurate."

"You may speak to Guildmaster Beyd in Rhapala if you like, sir. He and his wife funded our journey across the ocean. Zigg, the best sailor in Rhapala, was our personal captain, sir."

The general's eyes flashed some surprise, but his expression didn't change. "Oh? Is that so? So Guildmaster Beyd will be able to tell me, 'Ryu traveled across the ocean searching for his long-lost brother Teepo'?"

"No, sir. Beyd will be able to tell you he gave me a ship because he trusted me implicitly and didn't ask what I was going to try and do with it. Zigg will tell you we tried to cross the ocean."

The general stood there in silence for a moment, and Ryu thought, this is it! I've screwed up. He'll hate me and if he catches me with Nina, I'm a dead man. Dragon. God. Whatever. But Ryu waited for a long time for Fate to curse him. He dared steal a glance again at the general. The man was trying to hold back laughter. Ryu's jaw almost dropped. The general turned to Teepo. "And what happened when your little brother found you."

"I tried to kill him."

Amusement quickly died. The general's eyes narrowed. "Why is that?"

Ryu saw Teepo meet the general's eyes with a glare. He didn't want to talk about it. "I had been brainwashed by my kidnapper to think my brother and his friends were my enemies. I fought them. They beat me within an inch of my life. I snapped out of it and came home with them. Sir."

The general turned his attention back to Ryu. "Good." Silence fell.

Both dragons gave the general a silent stare. He glared at them both back. "It is believed by your captain and old man Rufus that you two had seen more battle than most, if not all, the Wyndian army. Rufus is under the impression that with a little more training you both shouldn't be kept in the position of soldier but be moved up more quickly in the ranks. As General of the Wyndian forces, I had to meet you myself and decided whether what they believe to be true is accurate." He paced before them. "I have decided that I believe your stories. You both seem like bluntly honest men, and because Teepo's anger to my prodding, I could tell the subject is not something that makes him proud." Ryu saw Teepo's face flush, but said nothing. The general continued. "From the reports I've heard and from the lovely performance you two managed to present to me before I interrupted, I can see no reason to keep such intelligent skilled men as privates. Men with your talent and skill need to be put in a place where it can be used. But!"

Ryu and Teepo who had been just about to get excited were quickly made stiff again at the barked word. "You will both be tested to see if you can perform more important responsibilities." He turned away from them and headed toward the door. "I suggest you get some rest, boys. Tonight you'll be suited up and you'll have graveyard shift guard duty at designated points throughout the castle. I will see you both again at 2000 hours." And with that he strode out.

Ryu just stared after him in shock. Once he was out of earshot Teepo cursed. "I was really looking forward to some sleep tonight!"

Rufus smirked at him. "Well, ya listen to what General Montague says an' ya do it an' ya ask no questions."

Ryu stared at Rufus wide-eyed. "That was General Montague?"

"Aye."

Ryu looked from Rufus to Teepo. He suddenly bolted to the door, calling out behind him, "We've got five hours till 2000 hours, Teepo! Sleep dammit and don't complain!"

All Ryu could hear behind him was Teepo's groan and Rufus' laughter.

Ryu ran all the way to the back of the castle. He looked up, seeing the light on in Nina's room. He could see her movement as she did…well, probably princess-like things. Making sure no one was around, he transformed quickly into Myrmidon, and took off into a speedy flight to her room. He landed on her balcony without a sound, and double checked that she was alone.

He could hear her soft footsteps as she wandered around her room. He could smell only her sweet, sugar flower and baking bread scent. Ryu stepped into the light and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Nina stiffened only for a moment, relaxing instant with a small moan at the lips against her throat. He loved it when she made little sounds like that. His lips moved over her sweet skin, tongue lightly caressing and he could hear her soft sigh. Ryu trembled. She finally turned in his arms after a lingering moment. Ryu let the Myrmidon transformation fall away and he stood before her, grinning.

"I guess today went well," she asked, his smile contagious.

Ryu pulled her against him and kissed her, his mouth moving gently over hers. "I just met General Montague," he whispered against her lips, rubbing his bottom lip against hers. He suckled on the corner of her mouth.

Nina was soft and pliable in his arms. She put her soft hands on his shoulders and gently moved back staring at him in surprise. "You did? But it's only been a month since you joined the army! Why would he come see you so soon?"

"He actually came to see both Teepo and I. Apparently, everyone's been talking so much about us at the barracks—like Captain Mitsu and old man Rufus—that he came to see us himself. He gave us an assignment tonight. We're on guard duty—graveyard shift. If we do well, who knows what'll happen? But I think they're going to upgrade us. Make us captains or something."

Nina squealed wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close. "That's great news, Ryu!" She grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss. "This plan may actually work! If General Montague likes you and moves you up, my parents will have to see the light!"

Ryu nodded. "I still worry that when he tells them about us, they'll figure it out and tell him how horrible we really are and he'll believe them instead of the other way around." His forehead softly touched hers, his nose against her nose.

Nina shook her head softly, not moving too much away from his touch. "I know it's a worry, but I have a good feeling about this, Ryu! Maybe our luck will finally start changing!" She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his naked, slick back. She kissed his collarbone. She pulled back a moment and gave him a slow smile. He loved it when she looked at him like that. "Pray tell, why are you half naked in my bedroom?"

Ryu blinked and then glanced down at himself. He chuckled. "I was so excited, I forgot to make myself presentable as I ran over here to see you."

Nina nodded. "I figured as much." Nina ran her hands down his chest, fingers curving around the muscles there. He flexed beneath her fingers. They'd been having secret meetings like this for the last month, and every time she seemed to grow more daring. He wished their future wasn't so speculative. And he wished sometimes he wasn't such a gentleman. He wanted to toss her on her bed and make her even more naked than he was. She kissed the center of his chest and Ryu restrained a moan.

"Nina…" he breathed, one of his hands sliding into her hair. He wanted to hear her moan his name with pleasure…

"When do you have to go to guard duty?" she murmured.

"2000 hours."

She gave him a firm glance. "That's less than five hours away. What are you doing here! You should be sleeping! You're going to be up all night! You need to get some sleep!"

Ryu only nodded, knowing his face was flushed from her closeness.

Nina rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Get into my bathroom and take a shower, will you? You can crash on my bed. I'll wake you up a half hour before your shift, so you can get out of here and be at the barracks before anyone misses you."

Ryu grinned and leaned down, taking her lips. His mouth moved over hers, gently, sweetly, savoring the taste of her. His tongue ran over her soft lips, caressing and suckling. Nina moaned against his mouth and Ryu almost lost it. He pulled away with a great deal of effort. "All right," he said hoarsely. "What will you do while I'm asleep? If someone comes in while you're gone…"

"I'm not going anywhere. I have paperwork to do. Besides, I want to be awake so I can see you in your guard uniform. So maybe I'll take a nap too."

Ryu clasped her in his arms and nuzzled her face, breathing in her scent. "I'd like that," he whispered.

Nina sighed and held him close. "Now get into that shower and then get some sleep. You've got a long night ahead of you."

Ryu grinned at her. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Where did Ryu go?" Rufus asked Teepo who had stayed to help him close up the dojo. Teepo glanced at the old man and smiled.

"Probably went to tell his lover the good news."

Rufus' gray eyebrows shot up. "His lover? I didn't know Ryu had a lover."

Teepo shrugged. "Well, he's sort of courting her. Her parents are very stubborn about their relationship. It's one of the reasons we joined up. If he was a soldier, at the very least a captain with time, they may be more accepting." Teepo put away the last of the practice swords and locked the closet they were kept in. "If we move up in the ranks faster—that may mean that Ryu and I will be more than captains sooner rather than eventually. That'll, ideally, make him look better in the eyes of his future in-laws."

Rufus scratched his unruly mass of red and gray peppered head. "But ya're both good kids. Why wouldn't they want Ryu for a son-in-law?"

Teepo laughed. "Didn't you hear what we told General Montague? We both were in the Tournament. We've traveled all over the world battling monsters. We haven't ever had real jobs—we're impoverished nobodies. No matter how good he is with a sword, that isn't something you want your daughter marrying if there's someone out there that can take care of her better and at least has a house of his own! Ryu and I live together with an old friend we consider our brother—even though there's really no relation."

Rufus nodded sadly. "Pity really. How people can overlook goodness for the sake o' wealth an' stability. Rather marry ya daughter off to a wealthy bastard, instead o' the young good man who'll take care o' her. Damn shame."

Teepo smiled at Rufus. The old man was a good guy. "Thanks, old man. I'm sure if Ryu heard you say that he'd have a little more confidence. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to put in a good word for him when they turn him down again."

Rufus' brow furrowed. "Ya mean even if he does get a promotion, the parents o' his lover still might tell him no?"

"Most likely. They think he's some sort of hoodlum who's brainwashed their daughter instead of a good guy who loves her and would do anything to protect her."

"Well, that just won't do at all."

Teepo grinned. Rufus was renowned for being the best swordsmaster in Wyndia… and a notorious gossip. Who knows? Maybe this could help Ryu even more than the stupid good word of General Montague.

Rei hauled up another load of wheat onto the wagon with only a grunt of effort. He put it down and stared at the near bursting wagon. He wiped the sweat on his brow with his bandana. He stuffed it back into his pocket and ignored the sighing and giggling of the farm girls nearby. He'd gotten used to it.

He'd offered himself as a loader to the farmers in McNeil. They cut their wheat, put into the barrels and baskets, and he loaded the damn heavy things into the wagons and carts before they got pulled off to Wyndia and the McNeil mansion. The new governor of McNeil had already been installed, a distant relative of the family, and had already made some positive changes in the town. Taxes weren't so high, farmers got paid a good amount for their wares and services, along with some extra benefits.

Rei was just glad he managed to get something similar to a job, even if it paid only forty zenny a day. Total. A collective sum from all the farms he worked for. Some of them were even considering not having him come back because he was apparently distracting the local girls. Not like he could fathom why. He was just a Woren, one they had all known growing up even after he disappeared for years.

"Hey, Rei!"

Rei was already lifting the last for this wagon. He put it down and turned to see one of the farmers, Ganson, running toward him, red faced.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rei motioned to the barrels and baskets he had left. "I still have to load two more wagons before I call it a day."

Ganson had to regain his breath before he could speak. Rei rolled his eyes. "Spit it out already, man. I'd like to be able to head home before the sun sets."

"I doubt you'll be going home before then, Rei," Ganson finally got out.

Rei growled at him. "What do you mean?"

Ganson took no offense. Rei growled at everything. He handed him a paper. "When you're done with the last two loads, McNeil wants you to get on the wagon toward the mansion and have a meeting. McNeil's heard about how you've been helping out and how we don't have much to really pay you."

Rei gave him a hard look. "So? He doesn't owe me anything. I don't even know the guy, nor do I want to. I'm fine with what you guys give me."

Ganson shook his head grinning. "Don't jump to conclusions, Rei. I think he's going to give you a job. Or maybe he's just going to be paying you for helping out. But here," he pointed at the sheet Rei was holding. The Woren rolled his eyes and skimmed the paper. "McNeil said he'd have dinner for you there and everything. I think you should go, Rei. You may be able to get a more steady job."

Rei stared at Ganson for a minute, masking his surprise. He noticed then that a lot of the farmers had gathered to hear what was going on. Rei couldn't stop the slow smile that came to his face. "You guys ratted me out, huh? Went to McNeil to let him know I'm slaving out here for chump change…" He looked up at them and smiled. "I-I really didn't think you guys cared."

One of the older farmers chuckled. "You were always a good kid, Rei. You stole because you couldn't really do much else. You never had someone to guide you. And when you came back, you were a full grown man, with responsibilities. You tried your best to get a job on your own. We know that Ryu and Teepo are living with you. It must be hard on all of you, trying to survive on your own without really knowing how."

Rei shook his head and hoisted up another barrel. "Thanks. I appreciate it. McNeil may not like me though, you're warned. I really messed up when it came to those guys as a kid. I almost lost Ryu and Teepo because of them. That and I'm rude."

"We know, Rei. We already warned him ahead of time that you had some pretty grating rough edges." The farmers laughed.

Rei found himself joining in… and touched.

As the wagon rolled through the McNeil gates, Rei couldn't help the foreboding feeling that crawled up his spine. The last time he'd been through these gates had set off the events that had made him loose Ryu and Teepo for the following ten years. He really didn't have happy memories about the place littered with twisted ghosts.

He hopped off the wagon and thanked the driver for letting him ride with him. Guards led the driver away to where they needed to drop off the crops. Rei pulled on his vest and tied his bandana around his head, looking ever more the ruffian. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed to the gates.

The guards there looked like they were fed and paid well. Much different than the set Rei remembered. He showed them the letter the farmers had given him and he was let through without a problem. Something he would have never imagined really happening. He thought for a minute there they would take out their swords and try to stab him.

He made his way down the great hall and hung around, not sure what to do. He really didn't want to go wandering around the damn place. Memories weren't pleasant.

"You must be Rei!"

Rei looked up, surprised to hear a young woman's voice. She was dressed in breeches, slick looking riding boots with a long tunic that accented her curves and a large jacket. She hurried down the steps taking them two at a time. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, curls cascading down her back. Her ears were large and slightly furred indicating a mixed blood, but of what, who knew? When she was at ground level Rei realized she was a lot smaller than she looked. Her boots gave her an extra inch, but she was still no taller than his shoulders. He blinked down at her in confusion.

"I'm Lyssa Teimos—the current McNeil." She stuck out her hand. It was tiny. "Pleasure to meet you."

Rei looked at her suspiciously. "Bull shit."

She laughed, soft peals of laughter spilling from her and floating around. "Well, I was warned that you were more than a little brusque." Her grin was wide, her red lips splitting with a white toothed smile. "I really am the McNeil. When they say distant cousin, they mean distant! I think the McNeil last name is fifth in running behind Teimos. And it is a pleasure to meet you, despite your rudeness."

Rei blinked at her as she bounced onto the steps. "Come on—let's go to my office. I'd like to talk to you about several things."

Rei stared at her, unable to grasp the situation. It was just going to fast. He hadn't had a chance to digest any of this crazy information. She…this little bit of a woman, really was the McNeil? Rei shook his head. "Sorry—I'm recovering from shock. Can you just tell me here what it is you wanted? I'm not very comfortable in this place."

Lyssa gave him a curious look before comprehension dawned. "Well, and here I though those were just old stories. I guess you really did break in here when you were just a kid, huh? By the way," she bent down, but didn't leave the steps, "Thanks for getting rid of those ghosts for me. Would've cost me a fortune trying to get someone in here who would do it!"

Rei just blinked at her in confusion. She chewed on her red bottom lip. "Okay—then let's get down to business." She came back down the steps and moved passed him to a chair. "At least have a seat."

Rei did do that. He sat in one of the chairs that he'd always thought would be as unyielding as the McNeil. These were all soft and cushy. Rei's confusion only grew.

"All right—I don't know what the farmers told you, but I'd like to hire you," she began. She paused.

Rei stared at her. "You don't waste time."

"Well, you're uncomfortable here, you're confused, and I must seem like an alien right now from what you've always known of the McNeils. So, I'll make it quick and painless," she said with a smile.

Rei didn't know what to say. "Uh. Thank you."

"You're welcome," was the bubbly reply. "All right. I guess the crudest way to put it, is that I want to hire you to be my secretary and/or gopher. I honestly couldn't tell you the proper name for it. But technically, you'll be a lot more than that! You won't need to do any paperwork or anything of that nature. I'll do that stuff. But I've got my hands full trying to get McNeil back up and running. I need someone to do the things that need to get done that I can't do anytime soon. Deliver papers. See shipments are run smoothly. Guard transports of products to Wyndia, etc. Trying to salvage the mess that the last McNeil created hasn't been easy and I'm still short on a lot of cash. If I had more, I'd be paying the farmers more and in turn they would've been paying you more." She took a breath.

Rei tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean? I don't think I quite get what you want me to do in this 'job'."

She nodded, understanding. "It sounds a little complicated I know. Let me give you an example. I just recently bought four machines that would help the farmers gather their crops more easily. It's called a Harvester. The only problem is I got them at a reduced bargain price, which means I could pay the farmers their wages without a hitch, but it also means the machines themselves are in serious need of repair. I need to find someone who can fix them. I'm new in the area and I have no idea who. That would be your first job, Rei. Find me a mechanic who can put those things in working order so cash flow can start coming in more easily to this little town of McNeil."

She leaned forward folding her hands. "I'm money and business savvy, that's why I was the one picked for this job. I could really put this place back on its feet. But I need help. This kind of help. You'll be paid well for it."

Rei sat there, mulling over what she'd said. He glanced at her, her dark eyes looking hopeful. Well, damn. She seemed smart and good-natured. No one in their right mind would offer him such an important position if they were out to get him. And the farmers had nothing but praise for her. Rei noted that they'd decline to mention that they new McNeil was a wisp of a girl. Rei had assumed it was a he and they didn't try to inform him otherwise.

Rei stood up, decision made. "All right. I'll take the job. I've got three mouths to feed, including my own, and this doesn't seem too complicated. Something I can do."

Lyssa bounced up, her smile wide. Grinning like that made her both scary and pretty. It was an odd combination. "Wonderful! Thank you so much, Rei! You have no idea how much this is going to help out McNeil! I can save money on hiring people for only one specific job and pour that extra cash into the town and its people! This'll be great!" She headed away from him, motioning for him to follow. "Come on! I had dinner made. Let's celebrate!"

Rei shook his head. "Um, honestly, Ms. Teimos—"

"Lyssa."

Rei coughed. "Lyssa. Um. Yeah. Honestly, you're great and all, but I still don't really much like being in this house. So I don't think I'll stay. Besides," he glanced over at the clock. There was still an hour before dark. He could run. "I already know who to get to fix your machines. It may take me a while to get her lazy ass over here, but at least I can get you set up with her. The faster we get those things up and moving the better, right?"

Lyssa stared at him, her dark eyes huge on her pale face. "You know a mechanic who can fix those things? I was told it would probably take months to find someone."

"Yeah, well, I have connections. Even if they're a pain in my ass."

Momo was sitting on her bed, face red, only in her shift, looking through another one of her father's magazines. She stared at the strange position of the man and the woman in the image and wondered how interesting that must feel with him inside of her. Their expressions didn't help Momo's runaway imagination. Her legs rubbed unconsciously together, restraining the heat that had been growing steadily in her all day. With a humph, she tossed the magazine and flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. In the last month she'd been coming back and forth from Wyndia to the Tower and back again, her excuse to Nina usually being to experiment on Chrysm.

In reality she kept coming back to the Tower to continue doing her 'research' as she had officially dubbed it.

Momo looked at the piles of the dirty magazines and books almost covering her entire bed. In her mind's eye she saw Rei again, stroking himself, moaning. Momo closed her eyes tightly. It had been so hard to concentrate on any kind of work in the last month. All she kept seeing was Rei doing that, the heated half passionate half angry look in his eyes when he asked her why she was telling him to stop. She felt his mouth on her neck, his thigh between her legs. She groaned and tossed a bunch of the magazines off her bed. They splattered on the floor, spreading like leaves over the ground.

She looked down and saw one with the woman on the cover grabbing onto her bare breast, her nipples hard, and the other hand inside her underwear. The woman seemed to be moaning in pleasure. Momo cursed and flopped back onto the bed. After a moment, she closed her eyes, imagining Rei moving over her. He imagined him stroking her in the way some of the men in the magazines did to the women and felt her breath shorten and her nipples harden.

Momo bit her lower lip as her hands came to her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Pleasure shot unexpectedly down her body to the moist heat at the crux of her thighs. One hand stayed kneading a breast, tormenting her nipple, little gasps coming from her throat, as the other made its way down her belly. She pulled up the skirt of her shift, until she could slide her hand easily into her underwear. Momo moaned as her fingers dipped between her wet lips and stroked the erogenous nubbin. She rubbed her fingers over herself in circular motions as she squeezed her nipple, the sounds escaping from the back of her throat becoming louder.

She cried out as a particular touch sent shards of pleasure stabbing up her body.

Rei climbed the Tower, killing all the monsters in his way with more annoyance that actual exertion. It was already well past dinner time. Both dragons would be home by now, wondering where the hell Rei was. He'd forgotten how far out this place was. He was going to take forever going back. Maybe he could convince Momo to give him a piece floor and they'd both leave to McNeil in the morning. His stomach growled. He didn't mind staying for some of her cooking.

He cursed as he finally made his to the top. That meal she's going to make for him better be sublime for all the effort he exerted getting up here.

As he approached her door, he heard a small cry come from within. His eyes widened. Oh, damn! Did a monster get in there while she wasn't paying attention and caught her off guard? He rammed into the door, but the solid oak wouldn't budge, and it was locked.

Double damn. "Momo! Momo, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

At the sudden slam against her door, Momo was startled out of the dizzy haze of pleasure and fell off the bed from the surprise. Legs sprawled on either side of her, hair wild about, she tried to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Momo! Momo, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

She stared at the door. Rei? But what was Rei doing here…?

"Momo! Dammit! I'll break down the damn door then. Momo!"

She shook herself out of it, realizing the direness of the situation. She stared at all the magazines around her and panicked. "No! No, Rei, I'm fine! I'll be right there! Don't break my door!"

Using her comforter, she tossed it over her bed, effectively covering all the magazines still on it. The ones scattered all over the floor, she quickly shoved under her bed, hoping that he wouldn't find any of them.

"Momo, are you all right? Why is the door locked? Momo!" Rei blinked as the lock loudly unbolted and the door swung open. The sight that greeted him robbed him of speech and thought.

Momo stood there before him, in nothing but a very see-through shift. He could see her rosy nipples through it, hard and obvious. Her small dainty panties were glaringly dark under the soft color of her shift. Her entire shape was clearly visible; the curve of her hips, her thighs, her belly. And her face. Her glasses were somewhere, but not on her nose like they should have been. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes still looking half dazed, her hair loose and wild, hanging down to her knees. Rei could only stare with his mouth hanging open.

She ran a hand through her hair, the movements making those large, perfect breasts jiggle enticingly, stretching her body, making her all the more delectable and exposing that lovely column of pale flesh she called a neck.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" she asked, her voice just slightly raspy.

Rei felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He just stared at her, unable to say a single word. His body was already rock hard and uncomfortable in his pants, just from what he'd seen and heard so far. She looked, for all the world, like a woman who'd just been having some damn good sex and had been rudely interrupted. That thought sobered him up very quickly. He highly doubted there was a man hiding somewhere in her room that had been doing things to her that kept Rei awake at night, but the idea ticked him off enough for him to get his bearings against the seductress before him, posing as an nerdy engineer.

"Came to offer you a job," he snarled, pushing his way passed her and into her place. As he moved by her, he took a deep breath. She smelled of woman musk, but other than that scent being thickly laid over all the other scents that made her Momo, there was nothing else. No other guy had been touching her. Then why the hell did she look and smell like a woman bent on sexual adventures?

"A job?" she asked, that raspy voice still there. He cursed silently. In his mind, he heard that same voice moaning his name and his body grew all the more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, a job, you deaf?" he snapped.

Rei waited. He blinked. No… verbal retaliation?

He looked over to her and saw her quietly moving passed him and away, towards her small lab/kitchen. "What kind of job? Why are you offering it to me?"

Rei stared at her curiously, wondering what was wrong with her. She never ignored the bait when he dangled it so obviously before her. Something was definitely up. He watched her hips sashay away, and he couldn't help staring at her glorious ass. He was glad though that her body was mostly out of view. "I got a job working for McNeil. She needs someone to do a lot of the physical and more arduous stuff that she doesn't have time to do, so she hired me. First on the list, was getting a mechanic to fix the Harvesters she bought so the farmers could save more time gathering crops and gather more at a time…"

"Oh," she murmured, putting some tea to heat on her burner. "I've fixed Harvesters before. Shouldn't be a problem."

"I didn't think it would be for you, which is why I came to ask if you were interested."

Momo nodded. "Yes… I haven't had a lot of steady work lately. This will be good to get me back into perspective."

Back into perspective? What the hell did that mean? Rei crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, since I came all this way, this late at night, I was wondering if you would at least give me a decent meal."

She blinked up at him. She looked dazed. "Hm? Oh! Yes, food. Actually, now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry too. I'll make us some food. Just make yourself comfortable…" she murmured, pattering away.

Rei wondered if she'd even noticed her state of undress. He looked around, planning on doing exactly as she recommended. The closest thing to sit down on, since she apparently didn't believe in comfortable chairs, was the bed. He made his way toward it and stopped barely a foot away.

The bed reeked of Momo's female musk. Rei's arousal became painful. He moved closer and sat down carefully on the bed. Her scent was overwhelming. And he noticed very quickly he was sharing the bed with something that lay beneath her covers. Books? He shifted slightly to lift up the comforter and felt something fall against his foot.

Moving away from the comforter for a moment to glance down, he saw… Well, Rei stared at it for a long moment, trying to figure out what it was he saw. He picked up the magazine and stared.

It was a smut magazine. A woman adorned the cover, starting to pull off her underwear as her breasts nearly busted out of the tiny top she wore. Rei, brow furrowed, flipped through the pages. There were articles on sex, how to give and receive pleasure, and tons and tons of pictures of women naked and men having sex with women.

Rei slowly bent down, and peered underneath the bed, only to see tons of this same type of magazine shoved under there. He blinked. He straightened and then abruptly whirled back to the comforter, lifting it up. More of them.

He replaced the comforter carefully, his mind reeling with the implication. Momo had been lying in her bed, reading smut magazines… When he'd coming banging on the door. He paused. Wait. He'd heard her cry out. That's why he started banging… Realization hit him so hard he dropped his face into his hands. She'd been lying in bed probably touching herself. That explained her appearance, the smell of her sexual musk permeating the bed. Rei's eyes stole over to the kitchen where she had been moments ago. She'd probably latched onto his comment about food to try to right herself. He'd caught her completely off guard.

And in the middle of doing something very naughty.

Rei's grin was feral. The image of Momo on her back, legs sprawled, her hand caressing her heat sent him into a painful lust that he almost regretted it. Almost. Damn, he wished the door hadn't been locked and he could have caught her in the act.

But then, if he had, he probably would've have stared at her for a moment, stripped, and been all over her, showing her what it really meant to be touched that way.

Rei was now seriously considering staying the night after all. Just to drive her crazy. But his lecherous thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of her movement and knew she was coming. He quickly stuffed a couple of the exceptionally raunchy magazines into his pockets.

After all, if Momo was doing some research, no reason why he shouldn't be prepared and do some of his own!

"Well, don't that just beat all," he murmured.


End file.
